


Sweet Music Playing in the Dark

by FandomLover1992



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Ryan Bergara, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Royalty, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover1992/pseuds/FandomLover1992
Summary: Shane is a complicated person, he's a video editor, writer, royal prince, professional goofball.But around Ryan, he can simply be himself. They were Ryan and Shane, co-hosts, best friends, ghoul boys...but fate wants them to be something more.Shane sees his name on Ryan's body and on his soul, and he's more than ok that. He loves Ryan with every fiber of being, every inch of soul, and he's ready to take the next step.But will Ryan be ok with all that Shane is? Will Ryan be ok with the fact he is more than just a boy from Illinois? Will he be ok with the fact that Shane is more than just a human...or a demon?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 223





	1. Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is a product of quarantine and it's keeping me sane! First time writing for the fandom that I just discovered! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my work and please give me feedback if you have the time!

Chapter 1: Be Still My Foolish Heart

Golden light from the setting sun filtered in from the vertical blinds on the second floor of the Buzzfeed Headquarters. Shane sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on his keyboard, not typing anything really. He simply couldn't focus on work. Not when the light illuminated Ryan's face so heavenly.

The sun made his bronze skin look like he was glowing, his hazel eyes wide and innocent. For the second night in a row, the setting sun enabled Shane to truly see Ryan. 

Shane had been blatantly and adoringly staring at the smaller man for the last twenty minutes. Ryan was oblivious, completely absorbed in work. Ryan's desk was face-to-face with his own, and Shane has found it increasingly difficult to get any work finished throughout the day.

He just couldn't help watching Ryan's cute little nose crinkle in frustration, or when he would run his hands through his silky black hair. He particularly loved the way Ryan would bite his lip trying to get the editing just right. It was safe to say that Shane Madej was so whipped for Ryan Bergara. 

Shane smiled as he thought that. He was way more than whipped for him and had known that for some time. He couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment he started to have feelings for him. There were so many amazing moments in his friendship with Ryan that he wasn't sure.

. But now, now in this wonderful moment, Shane could tell everyone the exact moment that love was more than a word in his vocab. 

Shane fell in love with Ryan slowly, subtly, but in a beautifully chaotic way. Shane knew that he was somehow fated to fall in love with Ryan.

However, Shane never let fate rule over him, and he fell in love with Ryan for who he was. He fell for that goofy, short, amazing sweetheart for exactly as he was. 

Shane was snapped out of his musing as a message pop up on his screen. The message wasn't from Facebook or an email. In fact, it wasn't from any messaging app that humans could recognize. But it was here all the same. 

MOM: Did you tell him yet? 

He sighed, leave it to his mother to ruin a perfect moment. Ripping his eyes away from the man he loves. He began to type back.

SHANE: No I didn't. It's a bit more complicated than just telling him how I feel.

And it was complicated. Not just the fact that he wasn't entirely sure if Ryan was ready to be in a relationship with a man, let alone his best friend of six years. But there were other things that Ryan needed to know before he could tell him how he felt.

MOM: Just tell him all of it at once. Rip it off like a band-aid. You guys are soulmates, he will come around.

SHANE: Great advice Mom. Yeah, let me just corner him while we're in the office, in front of everyone, and tell him I'm a creature from another realm and that I've imprinted on him.

MOM: No don't be an idiot, invite him over to your apartment. Do it tonight!

SHANE: I don't know, that's a bit too soon. I mean I just found out last night.

Closing his eyes and opening his mind's eye, Shane relived and rewatched it. Less than 24 hours ago, Ryan and he were at a dingy roadside motel, just getting back from there last location shoot. They were looking into the murders of the Hillside Strangler and the reported paranormal activity there.

It just far enough away in California to warrant an overnight stay but still close enough to drive. Despite the morbid reason they were there, they had an unforgettable time. They joked, messed up way too many takes, Ryan freaked out over the wind, and Shane stared at him adoringly when he wasn't looking. 

Shane wasn't entirely sure what was so different about this shoot. He spends on average ninety hours a week with Ryan, by all rights he should be sick of the insufferable moron. 

Ryan always has so much energy, he's always way too excited to do everything, his wide eyes are always so adorable and his smile just too contagious. He was always so positive and full of life... just so insufferable. 

As Shane and Ryan roamed the beautiful, grassy hills throwing half-hearted insults and witty banter back and forth, the sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean. When Ryan looked up from his equipment and gave a small smile to him, all cards were off the table and Shane knew. The sunlight was just too perfect, framing Ryan's face like a halo. 

He was so beautiful. 

A heat spread through Shane, not a glaring, harmful heat, but more of a warmth like the one you would feel from the midday sun after getting out of a cold pool. Shane could feel it. Not in his heart or in his soul like one would think, but rather on his left shoulder. A tingling, soft brush of fingertips ghosting over the skin. 

His mouth went dry and his heart pounded when he realized what had happened. With as much grace as he could muster, he kept his cool and finished the shoot. When they got back to the motel, Ryan and Shane shared a room like they always had.

Shane knew this time was going to be more difficult for him. For one, he was so wired that he was starting to become jumpier then Ryan during a demonic episode. 

Shane was aching for proof. Proof that Ryan belonged to him and he belonged to Ryan. 

They had agreed to meet the rest of the crew in the lobby to go for dinner after they had unpacked and freshened up a bit. Ryan was rambling about the EVP's that he captured as they walked to their room, oblivious to his friend's internal freakout. Shane nodded along, all the while trying to make a plan. He needed to look at his back and if he could manage it, look at Ryan's back without being too creepy. 

They entered the room and all of Shane's planning went out the window as Ryan immediately went to his bed, threw his bag down, and started changing. Ryan was taking off his sweatshirt, his back turned to Shane when he saw it.

He couldn't breathe at first and nearly stumble back in shock. Tattooed over Ryan's left shoulder blade was his name, Shane Madej. It wasn't spelled out in the English lettering that Ryan could read. In fact, it wasn't in any human language. It has his written in his natural tongue from back home, back in his realm.

Making an excuse that he had massive diarrhea, he ran into the bathroom, yanked his shirt off, and used to mirror to look at his back. Sure enough, Ryan Steven Bergara's signature was spelled out in beautiful cursive along his left shoulder blade. 

Running his hand through his hair, Shane laughed, tears spilling from his eyes. He had imprinted on Ryan and they were soulmates.

So many things blew through his mind. The first and most important one being that Ryan not only had feelings for Shane but that he loved him. A bond like this could only be created if both parties loved each other truly, unconditionally, and irrevocably. And dammit, Shane loved Ryan just as fiercely, if not more. 

He fought the urge to tear the door of the hinges, grabbed Ryan and claim him. Kiss him so hard that everyone would know. So hard that Ryan would know and have no doubt about how he felt. Ryan would know he was done playing games and dancing around. He would make Ryan know what Shane's love truly felt like. Shane gripped the sink in restraint so hard that he heard the porcelain groan. He would need to wait. 

The second thought that entered his mind was that he would have to tell Ryan everything. Everything. Fuck. That was a lot. He would need to tell him soon, or he would get a freaked out call from Ryan about the weird, probably demonic mark on his back, then Shane would really need to think fast. 

The third thought was that he had to text his mother, who had, of course, texted his entire family and now everyone wants to know when he would tell him.

"Shane," Ryan called across the desk, breaking him from the fresh memory.

Quickly exiting out of the chat with his mother, Shane looked up to see Ryan packing up his brown leather computer case. It was a bit earlier than when they usually left, but they had departed the motel at sunrise that morning and went right into work.

"I was gonna head out a bit early," Ryan said, biting his lip slightly, "I just can't seem to focus today."

In fact, it was nearly impossible for Ryan to focus on anything other than the man that was in the footage with him. At first, Ryan just thought he was exhausted, his eyes stinging from poor sleep and shoulders drooping. The shoot last night wasn't too scary or taxing, it was actually one the nicest locations shots they have done in a while. 

No. Ryan knew it wasn't the lousy nights' sleep, but rather his co-host, his friend stationed across from his desk, causing his distracted state.

Truth be told, Shane's been a distraction to Ryan from the beginning. From the moment Shane plopped down at that chair nearly six years ago and extended his overly large hand to him, Ryan had more feelings for him then he could justify. As the years stacked on, the feelings only grew exponentially. 

In addition to his feeling growing, so did his expertise in not acting on them. He excelled in keeping them dormant, not wanting to risk his friendship for a silly dream.

He was positive that Shane wasn't gay anyway, and if he was, Ryan highly doubts that he was Shane's type. Shane was so handsome, he could have any willing partner, man or woman. Ryan wasn't too insecure about his looks, he just knew that Shane was out of his league. 

However these last couple of hours, he began to re-examine that theory. While editing the footage from last night's shoot, he noticed something extremely strange. Not supernatural per se, but definitely a miracle. 

Ryan wasn't completely oblivious, he had noticed Shane staring at him. At first, he had thought there was something on his face or that Shane was just fucking with him, but there was just something in his eyes. There was a good three minutes of just Shane looking at him, Ryan, his best friend, like he was the most precious thing on Earth.

Ryan remembered that moment, he had just picked up some readings on his EVP when he looked up at Shane. The sun was setting in the most beautiful way behind Shane, he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he looked. 

Ryan swore he saw two things in Shane's eyes. The first was a deep, tender, and all-consuming emotion. If Ryan didn't know better he would say it was the look of love. And it made him tremble with hope. 

The second thing Ryan noticed was Shane's eyes were completely black. The normal light brown gone, only the blown, expanded pupils remain. 

Fear didn't grip him through. A pleasant heat fluttered through his body, oddly instead of pooling around his stomach like butterflies, it focused on his left shoulder. Then just like the supposed look of love, the blackness was gone. 

Ryan for once played the skeptic and rationalized that the blackness was just a trick of the light. As much as it pains him to admit, that would also explain the other look. 

"Yeah, you know what. I'll think I'll head out too," Shane's response brought Ryan out of his memory. 

He watched at Shane got up from his desk and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt raising a bit near his mid-drift, biting his lip Ryan quickly looked away, heat flushing his face. 

Shane caught the blush on Ryan's face and it secretly thrilled him. He needed to tell Ryan soon, he just couldn't go on knowing they both loved each other and are at a stalemate of moving forward. 

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight," Shane tried to ask casually while packing up his things. 

"We could get order some dinner and maybe watch a really terrible movie. I don't know maybe...talk about somethings," Shane continued, he could feel desperation slip into his tone.

"Ahh ahh sure," Ryan agreed getting caught a little off guard. 

His heart started to pound as Shane finished the sentence. Shane wanted to talk to him about something. Oh god, maybe Shane was going to tell him he knew Ryan had feelings for him. Was Shane going to be cool about it and let him down easy or would he say that he no longer wanted to be friends? 

Shane could see the panic is Ryan's eyes and it broke his heart. He had a feeling that Ryan was going to be too nervous, maybe even too insecure to admit his feelings first. Ryan was Ryan's worst critic. And Shane had a suspicion that maybe Ryan was scared. 

"Yeah, we could talk about the next season. I'm thinking we should ask for a bigger budget and really expand our platform," Shane quickly lied. 

He felt like a coward, but he just couldn't let Ryan worry. Instantly he could the relief in the younger man's eyes and but also a hint of disappointment. 

"Yeah, yes. That sounds amazing. I have a lot of ideas to bounce off of you if you're willing to listen," Ryan said as they both made their way to the exit, the smaller man leading the way.

"Of course I'm willing to listen. I love your ideas," Shane reassured, fighting the urge to say 'I love you,' instead. 

Ryan blushed again, it wasn't often that Shane gave him a compliment like that. He couldn't think of anything smart to say back so he just turned slightly and gave him a small, warm smile. They rounded the corner to the stairwell and continued out of the building in comfortable silence. 

Shane loved it when Ryan smiled at him, it gave him strength and it gave him courage. Once they were out to the parking lot they walked to where their cars were parked.

Shane's brand new white Jeep gleamed in the sun next to Ryan's beat-up blue Honda. Shane would love nothing more than to buy him a new car, it would, however, eliminate the number of times a week that Ryan called him asking to pick him up due to car troubles. 

Now they were away from prying eyes, Shane placed a gentle hand on Ryan's shoulder, stopping him. He felt Ryan tense and his anxiety surge, but he wasn't going to back down. 

"There is something else I want to talk about...something about us," Shane nearly whispered, leaning down towards his soulmate.

Ryan was still turned away from him, the lack of eye contact making it easier for both of them. 

"It's nothing bad, in fact, I think it's going to be a good thing. A really good thing," Shane softly continued, rubbing his thumb near Ryan's pulse. 

Ryan was stunned, shocked, but for once, wasn't panicked. Taking a great risk, he reached up and placed his hand on top of Shane's. His hand, besides being ginormous was warm and solid, grounding him to this moment. Gripping it he turned around and faced the man he loved. 

"Yeah, I think..." Ryan licked his lips, "I'm ready to talk about somethings with you too." 

Ryan was rewarded with the widest, brightest smile from Shane. At that moment, Ryan vowed to do anything he could to get him to smile like that every day. 

"Cool! Why don't you come over around 7ish and then we could just...see where it goes, " Shane said through his smile.

"It's a date," Ryan squeaked out before he could stop himself. 

Heat flooded his face again, but Shane's sure and confident expression didn't change. He simply squeezed Ryan's hand, before releasing it and turning around to his Jeep. 

"Yeah it's a date," Shane affirmed getting in and pulling off, leaving a stunned Ryan his place. 

\----------------------------------------------

Shane was a good ten miles down the road before he could breathe again. He gave out a shaky laugh, tears threatening to spill out again. Geez, he needed to get a grip on himself, he had a lot to do. 

First things first, needed to finish a conversation. He was just about to call his mom when her specific ring tone emitted through his speaker. 

"Hi, ma," Shane greeted, pressing the accept button on his stirring wheel. 

"Did you invite him over," his mother's disembodied voice said. Shane never quite knew how his mother was able to get reception from beyond this realm, but leave it his mother to accomplish the impossible. 

"Yes," he responded with a smile. 

He heard multiple squeals of excitement from multiple different people. Apparently, this was a family call now. 

"You got this man," he heard his brother's voice say from farther away. He smiled wider. 

"Thanks man," Shane replied. 

"You'll do fine son," his dad said warmly. 

"Thanks dad." Gods, he loved his family. 

"Listen, Shane. I am very happy for you both, but I'm not going to lie, Ryan might take very hard," his mother continued in a hushed tone. Shane could hear her moving to another room. 

"Well not at first, but Ryan has a pretty open mind. He won't care where I'm from. He'll come around just like you said." 

"Shane, it not where you're from that's going to be an issue," his mother said. He could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled to find the words. 

"It's our...our... position that will be the issue. It was hard enough for your father and I when we were married... But Ryan is a human and I'm not going to lie, it will be much harder for him," she continued. 

"Well, it's not like we are going to be living there," Shane countered, "If Ryan's ok with it. We'll come to visit so he can meet everyone but both of our lives are here now. " 

"You know your grandmother isn't going to make it that easy for. She's been putting a lot of pressure on your father and I to get you to come back. We've been doing what we can to hold her off....but she and the council are anxious that you be settled and at least start thinking of having a family..... I wouldn't put it passed her to send someone out to remind you."

This was the thing he feared the most. His homeworld, his family's world, was much more complicated than the sunny California life that he and Ryan loved.

Buzzfeed was no easy place to work, it wasn't all quizzes and tasty videos. It was hard work that Ryan took pride in and excelled at in every and anything he tackled. His life before this wasn't the easiest either, yet he took control of his life and his fate. 

He knew Ryan was strong. 

But his realm and his family's position was hard, difficult, impossible even for him. It was a world that he ran from when he was younger. A world he only visited when the need to see his family couldn't be satisfied with just a phone call. 

"What should I do," Shane asked quietly and fearfully. 

"There is nothing you can do sweetie. Just tell him everything and prepare him as much as you can. We will do what we can here to keep the vultures at bay." 

"Ok," he whispered after a long pause. 

"Sweetheart it will be ok. Don't worry about your grandmother now. Just focus on telling Ryan. He will probably need some space and time at first but he loves you and he will accept you." 

"Also, I dropped off somethings at your apartment. I got you both some comfort food and snacks for the evening. I have a feeling you're in for a long night," she continued soothingly. 

"Thank you, mom," Shane said gratefully. 

He truly was grateful that his immediate family was in his corner, the older generations however...he would cross them and that bridge when he got there. He could only hope that Ryan was by his side when he took that first step.


	2. The Drums That Start Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and kudos!
> 
> Now the moment you have all been waiting for, Shane tells Ryan! Chaos and a shit ton of fluff happen.

Ryan bit his lip nervously as he raised his fist to knock on the door. He hoped his face didn't look red or that he didn't look to wired. He ran his hand through his wet hair anxiously, that was always his tell when he was tense. 

After work, he ran straight home, showered, and put on the best-ish outfit he could think of. He smoothed out the jean button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and tried in vain to get the wrinkles out of his white shirt. His black jeans were starting to fade a bit, but he didn't think that Shane would mind.

He bounced on his heels as he adjusted his computer bag on his shoulder and looked around. Shane's apartment was on the first floor of a beautifully renovated turn of the century hacienda. His front door and living room faced a plant-filled courtyard. A blue-tiled fountain gently bubbled from the center surrounded by comfortable Adirondack chairs. Over the past years, they spent many nights out here, drinking and talking sometimes just smoking weed and listening to music. Ryan thought that tonight could just simply be one of those nights, but he needed to try and see. 

To try and see if there was something more they could be.

Shane opened the door with a breathtaking smile. He always looked annoyingly, effortlessly good, but tonight dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and jeans there were no words. His hair was messy and getting just a bit longer than how he usually kept it, the 5 o'clock shadow filling in his face nicely. But it was his eyes, Shane's eyes, and how they landed on Ryan that made him speechless. 

"Oh good! You're right on time, I just warmed up the tacos," Shane greeted, opening the door for him wider. 

"Yes, tacos! Where from?" Ryan asked entering the apartment. 

"Actually my mom brought them over," Shane said moving down the hall towards the kitchen. 

Ryan placed his computer bag by the front door and looked around. Shane's apartment was spacious, too spacious for a LA apartment. The living room windows overlooked the courtyard, but the colonial shutters were closed as they usually were. White, wood paneling lined the walls, giving it such an open, fresh look. The teak wood fireplace had a huge flat screen tv attached to the top of the mantle. A large, plush, brown leather couch with two matching armchairs flanked it which faced a sturdy wood coffee table. 

He knew Shane had more money then he let on. Buzzfeed was a decent place to work for but they did not pay him the salary needed to have this sort of set up. He never mentioned it through, Shane's finances were his business. Even if it did leave him a bit insecure when Shane would drop more money on a phone then Ryan made in a month. 

Ryan was surprised to see the coffee table covered in junk food. A huge bowl of buttery popcorn was in the centered surrounded by all sorts of candy. The delicious smell of Mexican food filled the air and he looked down towards the small wrought iron table near the kitchen. Shane placed an aluminum tray filled with amazing looking tacos on a wooden plate. Besides it sat a large bowl of tortilla chips and warm queso. 

"Oh, your mom's in town," Ryan asked, walking over the table. "Wow, this looks amazing!"

"Ah sort of," Shane said trying not to lie. 

He gave a subtle glance over to the floor-length mirror in the hall. It was an old-fashioned, ornate piece that was easily over three hundred years old. It looked out of place in the boho-chic decor that made up his apartment, but it was his lifeline home. The gold filigree patterns surrounding it look like any decorative design to a human, but to him, he could see the rune language of his people. Immense power and effort went into making it. Making it both a blessing and a curse. 

His mother didn't cross over through it very often, she was very good about giving her youngest son privacy and space. Only those in his family and a few others knew of its existence in his realm. He was both grateful and concerned that his home was only a small step and a prick of a finger away. 

In addition to the food, when he got home he found a stack of his old textbooks from school sitting on his table. Dusty from long ago use, he picked them up and started thumbing through pages. Seeing his family names and that of his ancestors on every page, Shane started to realize that he couldn't hide this from his soulmate. This was going to be a long night. 

After placing the food down, Shane walked to the overly stocked fridge. Grabbing two beers, he turned back to the small table. 

"You want a beer," Shane asked, even though he was already uncapping one and handing it to Ryan. 

"Yeah thanks," he said as he grabbed it and took a sip. 

Ryan looked at it suspiciously. It was his favorite IPA but he knew for a fact they didn't sell them anywhere around here. Shane really went all out tonight. 

"You know I've never met your family," Ryan observed taking a seat at the table and helping himself the food. "I mean I've talked to them on the phone many times but I've never seen them face-to-face." 

"Well...I think it's time then," Shane replied grabbing food as well, "At least my mom and dad and brother and his family. I can't wait for you to meet my niece Ana. She is so freaking cute. She just turned six months." 

Ryan looked up mid-bite from his taco. Shane never mentioned he had a niece. He knew his brother was married, he had assumed they didn't have any kids yet. Shane didn't even take some time off to go home to see his family in a while. But he was telling him now, and that was all that mattered. 

"Yeah, I would really like that. I need to see if your family is as freakishly tall you."

"Oh baby, I'm the runt of the litter. In fact, I'm scared they might not see you and step on you," Shane joked. 

"Nah, I'm too adorable to step on. I'm like a puppy," Ryan retorted taking a sassy bit from a chip. 

"Yeah, you are," Shane said trying to make eye contact with him. 

Ryan blushed just the tiniest bit but didn't acknowledge the flirt. He wasn't sure how to do this. He never confessed to a best friend that he had feelings for them before. That every morning when they saw each other, Ryan had to fight the urge not to walk up to Shane, grab his shirt, and pull him in for a kiss. Or that every time they slept next to each other on a location shoot Ryan had to look anywhere else other than the Adonis sleeping next to him, or risk making their show an R rated program. Or that whenever he saw Shane flirting with anyone else, both anger and despair clouded his eyes. 

But he was sure Shane was giving him hints. So he needed to get a grip and get over himself. Ryan decided the next thing he said would be the truth about his feelings.

"So how about I go get my computer and we can start talking about next season," Ryan squeaked. Shit. He was a fucking coward. 

"Yeah sure," Shane said shrugging his shoulders. 

He watched Ryan get up and walk to the door a bit too quickly. Shane could feel Ryan's anxiety and hear his heart pound. He had a plan through. After they ate, he would tell Ryan that he wasn't from Illinois and just slowly tell him about his world. Then he would show his mark and tell him what is meant. Tell Ryan what he meant to him. From there he would just freestyle it. 

"So what I was thinking, next season we could focus more on 1920's murders. The fans seem to really enjoy those," Ryan started explaining as he opened his laptop and sat down. 

"Yeah, I noticed that. I just think they like seeing us in suspenders," Shane joked. 

Ryan gave him a small but bright smile. They continued for a while, ideas growing while tacos and beer were disappearing. The sunlight outside was slowly fading, giving way to the soft light of the Edison bulbs in the apartment. They both started to relax a bit and get back into the flow of their friendship. Shane believed that it would work out just by the simple fact that their relationship as friends was so strong. He never met anyone, from his realm or this one, that he was just truly able to be himself around. 

After they were finished eating, they moved over to the couch, Ryan was still working away on his computer oblivious to Shane internal struggle. This was it, he needed to stop delaying the inevitable. Shane's heart started to pound so hard he was sure Ryan could see the gentle moving on his chest. He tried to settle himself by grabbing them another round of beers, but his hands were so clammy that he was having trouble opening them. 

"Oh come on," he heard Ryan say as he rounded the corner and entered the living room. 

Ryan had placed his laptop on the coffee table and was desperately scratching at his left shoulder. Right where his mark was, the mark he still had no idea about. 

"Hey, can you tell me if I got like a bug bite or something on my back," Ryan asked turning his back to Shane and lifting up his shirt. "It's been itching like crazy since last night." 

Shane stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his name again. This was it, now or never. 

Putting the beers down on the coffee table, he sat down next to Ryan on the couch. Shane licked his lips at the sight of Ryan's toned and tanned back. The tempo of his heart increased as he slowly brought his fingertips up. He ghosted them ever so gently over his name, tracing the complicated rune. Ryan's skin was warm, like the sunlight from last night. Glowing, but fleeting like all humans do eventually. 

Ryan sucked in a breath as he felt Shane's fingers trace some unknown pattern on his shoulder. He bit his lip suppressing a groan that he so desperately wanted to emit. How many nights did he imagine this, Shane's hands on him, caressing him, opening him up. His breathing picked up as he felt the impossible. 

Shane's soft, perfect lips pressed down a solid and unmistakeable kiss on his shoulder. 

"Yeah there is something on your back," Shane whispered in Ryan's ear. 

Ryan shuttered as he felt Shane's stubble brush the back of his neck. Shane kept his face pressed there as he lowered Ryan's shirt, smoothing it out at the bottom with firm and confident hands. This was it, now or never. 

Turning around to Shane, he saw him sitting with his long legs crossed, one hand gripping the back of the couch, knuckles white. The other was still in the air reaching towards Ryan. Shane's face set and determined...full of emotion, lust, and finally love. 

"Ry," Shane whispered, his hand slowly moving towards Ryan's face. 

His lips were still tingling from when he kissed that perfect shoulder, right above his name. Shane has longed for this moment for so long and he wasn't going to let it slip by unmarked. But first, he needed to see...to see if Ryan was willing to make this moment with him. So Shane continued reaching for him. 

Ryan could both believe and not believe what was happening, his fantasy was meeting his realty in the most perfect way. The most perfect moment. And he was not going to let it slip by. 

So when Shane's warm hand caressed the side of his face, all thoughts, all reservations, all insecurities, all doubts left him. Ryan surged forward at the same time he felt that hand, Shane's strong, guiding hand pull Ryan towards him. 

They meet the middle, just like everything in their life. Eyes closed, souls and hearts open as their lips met in the most complete way. They fit together perfectly but in a new, exciting way, like water meeting a distant shore. 

Ryan tasted like pure sunlight, fresh, young, full of hope, searching for constants. 

Shane tasted like starlight, experienced, constant, and ready to accept that hope.

Shane continued to hold Ryan's face, his other hand grabbing his back, pulling him closer, just daring the universe to try and separate them. Ryan in turn, grabbed the front of Shane's shirt, pulling him even closer, vowing to never let him go. 

They both turned and bobbed, the rhythm of the kiss never breaking. They ebbed and flowed with shared energy. One biting a lip, one slipping in their tongue, both grabbing hair and both utterly and completely in the moment. 

Just like coming together, they broke apart together. Breaths coming in harsh, short gasps. Faces red. Hearts filled. 

They were still holding each other when they opened their eyes. They were silent, there was no need for words just yet. Several breaths and heartbeats passed before coherent thought came back to them. Not once did their eyes leave each other. Neither not wanting to miss a single moment. 

"Shane...I...I," Ryan struggled. 

He wanted to find the words. The words to complete the night. The words to tell him how he felt. 

Shane simply responded by kissing him again. This time gently, softly and fleeting, before leaning to his ear. 

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Shane whispered, brushing his cheek against Ryan's before pulling back. 

That was it. That was all Ryan needed. And the words flowed. 

"Shane I love you...I love you...I loved you since the moment you sat down at your desk six years ago. I...I...always wanted to tell you but I was scared, so, so, so fucking scared. Like more then Sallie House. I was scared of losing you and I'm sorry I was a coward," Ryan confessed, a single tear dripping down. 

Shane could only grip him tighter. 

"You're amazing, you're so fucking amazing. You're so smart and clever. And I know we are co-hosts and friends and I know this might screw everything at up, but for once in my life, I don't care. Cause I have to try, to try to be something more to you. I love talking to you. I love joking with you. I love your laugh and.... god I love your smile," Ryan finished looking away from Shane. 

He couldn't meet his gaze, not while tears were streaming at will down his face. But Shane's warm hand was back, wiping them away. 

Shane was beyond elated. His heart could burst, sending stardust across the galaxy. Hearing Ryan confess the full scope of his feelings was everything he dreamed about and thought he couldn't have. But he would not hear of one aspect of it and he was going to be sure that Ryan knew it.

"Look at me," Shane commanded gently. 

Ryan looked up to see him only a breath away, noses nearly touching, eyes fully on him. 

"You are not the coward here. I am," Shane stated firmly, "you are the bravest person I know." 

He leaned forward. 

"It is one of the many, many, many reasons I love you," Shane finished. 

They surged together with new energy and urgency. Lips meeting again with such voracity. Tears from both mixing together. They did it. Like the completion of a confession, they dissolved their sins to each other. Ready to make news ones, not against each other, but with each other. 

Shane could feel the heat surge through his body. The urge to claim was back. Passion like nothing he ever felt in his life drove him. Fever gripped his senses, flooding around Ryan's name on his back. Shane pulled back from Ryan, he needed to cool down before things got too far. 

As he separated, his hands automatically came up to frame his soulmate's face. Ryan's eyes were still closed, still recovering from the kiss. Shane smiled as he watched them reopen. 

But instead of desire or bliss, Ryan's eyes held terror and panic. 

"Demon," Ryan whispered in cold dread. 

For staring back at him were black mirrors. 

Instead of the warm, light brown that was Shane's eyes, nothing but the cold, black remained. It was like the space between stars. Unforgiving and unholy. Terror like nothing he ever felt in his life drove him. Fear gripped his sense, flooding around that spot on his back. The spot where the demon kissed. 

A similar if not more potent fear hit Shane as well. Quickly turning his head, Shane looked into the ornate mirror, the portal to home and hell, in the hallway. Sure enough, staring back was his natural coal-black eyes. Eyes he tried so hard to protect Ryan from. Fuck.

Ryan came back to his senses as he watched the demon stare at his reflection. Quickly he brought his arms up and pushed the hand gripping his face away. His legs became tangled with the creatures' as he pushed his way off the sidearm off the couch. Ryan felt its hands try to pull him back as he fell, but he kicked them off. With a yelp he landed on the hard wooden floors. 

Shane tried to grab Ryan as he threw himself off the couch, but the panicked human fought against him. Quickly jumping to his feet, he saw Ryan on his back, tears streaming down his face, as he grabbed and kick at the floor trying to crawl backwards away from him. Shane could feel his horror...and it broke his heart.

"Ryan I need you to listen to me," Shane said, moving to help him up. 

"NO," Ryan yelled scrambling to his feet. He slowly backed away from Shane towards the back wall by the table. 

No. No this wasn't Shane. This was a demon wearing his friend's face. How could he be so stupid? There was no way in hell that Shane actually had feelings for him. This was a trick from a monster. 

"You're a demon," Ryan half-stated, half asked even though he already knew the answer. 

The black eyes gave away everything. Oh god, what did he do? His friend, the man he loved was being possessed by a demon. This what he got for tampering in things that aren't meant to be tampered with...and the love of his life was paying the price. 

"Yes...I mean no," Shane stuttered trying to find the correct words. Ryan's not technically wrong by calling him that word. 

"What did you do to Shane," Ryan demanded with fire in his eyes. He was going to get Shane back or die trying

"I am Shane...please just let me explai"

"SHANE! SHANE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DON'T WORRY BUDDY. I WILL GET YOU OUT," Ryan yelled still backing up towards the back windows. 

Shane could see sweat coming off of Ryan's brow now. His pupils were blown in fear...fear and fire. Shane could recognize a fighting spirit when he saw one. Ryan's thundering heart was fast through, too fast for a human. Shane was scared that Ryan could potentially go into shock if he didn't calm him down soon. 

"Ry, buddy, it's ok, calm down," Shane tried again, hunching his shoulders and bending his knees a bit trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. He held out his hands in front of him, as he fought the itch to use his powers to forcefully calm him down.

"Ssssshut up dddemon Shane," Ryan stuttered in fear, "you better not have hurt him. I swear to god I will make you burn in hell if you hurt my Shane."

"My Shane?" Shane repeated raising an eyebrow, stopping his advance.

"NO! He's my Shane," Ryan spat back almost like a petulant child. "He's mine. He's mine. He's mine and you're not going to have him"

Shane's heart sang at Ryan's declaration. Tears pulled around Shane's eyes as he saw through Ryan's pandamonium that undying love and concern that he had for Shane's well being. And by everything that is holy in this world, he loved Ryan even more.

"SHANE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME? I AM SO SORRY. THIS IS MY FAULT BUT IM GOING TO FIX THIS. JUST HANG IN THERE." And now the yelling is back.

Shane quickly condensed the air molecules around his apartment, causing the space to become soundproof to the outside world. The last thing he needed was the neighbors calling the police when he was simply trying to confess to his soul mate that he loved him and that he is a supernatural creature. But he needed to calm Ryan down soon, he could hear his breathing becoming too labored and his skin turning too pale.

Ryan's mind was running haywire, literally. His panic and anxiety were in overdrive, the only thing that was keeping him from not fainting on the spot was the thought that Shane needed him. Shane needed him to get the demon out of his body, one that Ryan probably stupidly brought home from a set. And he wasn't going to let him down.

Quickly, Ryan looked at the front door, his bag was there and in it was the thing he needed most. His holy water gun. His eyes darted back and forth between it and Demon Shane's slow approach. With a small squeal of fear, he bolted around the living room, jumping and almost stumbling over the couch and skidded on his knees to his bag.

"RYAN WAIT!," Shane shouted, fearful that he would run from the apartment. 

He quickly manipulated the cells in the door and with a click, the bolt locked.

Hearing that click and realizing he was locked in, Ryan looked up from his rummaging, his eyes wide, the hair on his body standing up. If it was possible Shane's heart broke more as felt just how scared his soul mate was. But Shane didn't want to use his powers of organic manipulation to calm him, this was something they both needed to work out now, with full emotion and full awareness. He started moving towards Ryan again. 

Ryan finally felt the handle of his water gun, pulling it out and standing up in one swift and rather cool motion, he pointed it at his best friend. He looked at that thing processing his friend, his love, with the intensity of a dying star. He was going to save Shane.

Shane wanted to smirk and laugh with just how comical this all was, but he just couldn't find it in him. Ryan's fear was evident, but his courage was radiant. It reminded Shane of this one human quote. 'Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something was more important than that fear.' And right now in Ryan's mind, Shane was more important than his all-encompassing and life-long fear. A tear slipped past this pitched black eyes and he took a step forward towards his love.

"NO" Ryan yelled as he immediately started squirting Shane in the face with the water gun. Of course, it did nothing.

Shane just stood there, eyes closed allowing Ryan to dowsed him in moldy, old, holy water. Cause that is what Ryan needed and Shane would gladly do this for him. His shoulders started to shake with laughter that he just couldn't suppress anymore. The water dripped down his impassive face and soaked his t-shirt, his hands on his hips, vaguely wondering how it came to it. And when finally, the water was out in the dollar store purchase that his soulmate based his life on, he wiped his eyes with his fingers and continued his gentle stare at him.

"Well, that was refreshing," Shane joked softly.

Ryan's stomach dropped and his panic only rose as he kept pulling the trigger on the empty water gun. He refused to believe that it would do nothing. It had to do something, Shane's life depended on it. Shit, this must be a particularly powerful demon. He needed another plan.

"Ry, I know you are scared," Shane continued gently, "honestly I am so proud of you. You are being so brave here little buddy."

"Don't call me that! Only the real Shane is allowed to call me that," Ryan replied angrily trying to come up with another plan. He could probably dive out the window and find Father Thomas.

"Ryan I am the REAL Shane. I just need you to calm down a tiny bit and let me explain somethings," the demon said a bit more firmly.

Shane could see that Ryan was on the verge of a panic attack, and he couldn't let his soul mate suffer like this much longer. He could see the gears turning in his head, his body was shaking and he could feel Ryan's energy slipping. Shane was just about the open his mouth to give him some more encouragement when Ryan chucked the water gun at his head. Shane could have caught it, he really could, but he let the cheap, hollow, plastic hit him square in the forehead. He considered it his penance for even attempting this foolish plan. 

Ryan used the distraction to jump around Shane and barrel into the bathroom that was only a few feet from him. Heart pounding painfully in his chest, Ryan locked the flimsy doorknob and yanked on the lights. There had to be something in here he could use. If only he didn't leave his phone on the coffee table. He racked his brain for the protocol when it came to exorcisms, he needed a priest, some holy water, and a cross. 

A cross! His epiphany was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Unless the Chipotle has finally hit you, please come out so we can talk face-to-face," Shane gently pleaded, leaning his forehead against the door. 

He was running out of options, he didn't want to unlock the door from this side and most likely cause Ryan to attack him or pass out.

Ryan would have chuckled if he wasn't under so much stress, this demon got jokes. Rummaging through Shane's toiletries, he found what he was looking for: two toothbrushes and some dental floss.

Shane sighed, he guessed he was just going to have to do this through his bathroom door. Not the most romantic thing that he had planned, but, hey, adapt, and overcome. Licking his lips, he prepared to start the story of his past life, so that Ryan will hopefully, share the next part of his life. Suddenly the door opened so swiftly that he almost fell forward into the bathroom. Gripping the door frame he stared at Ryan, he was backed up into the corner of the room, his left arm hiding something behind his back.

"Ryan?"

"The power of Christ compels you," Ryan Bergara said in a very serious tone, as he brought the toothbrushes bound together with dental floss in the shape of a cross into Shane's eye line.

Shane looked at the 'bathroom holy relic' that that love of his life held in his hand, he then looked back to the love of his life. Still not quite believing what he was seeing he looked back at the makeshift cross and then back at his determine soulmate. Twice he looked back and forth, back and forth. Until he could no longer keep it in and boy did he try. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Shane all but screeched bending over with laughter. He is positive this was the funniest thing that has ever seen in his life hands down. Using the doorway to support him, he looked up with tears now streaming and the largest smile on his face. God, he loved this man, he loved Ryan so much.

"Stop," Ryan said quietly, very offended. 

Sure, it wasn't his best idea, but there was no way in hell that he was going to leave his friend like this.

"I'm sorry love," Shane gasped out in between laughs. He was trying so hard to get himself together, but one look at the drooping toothbrush cross just sent him into another fit of giggles.

Ryan looked wearily at the demon in front of him, it was only a matter of time before he became violent. Once again taking advantage of his distracted state, Ryan dropped the cross, picked up the soap dish from the sink, and threw it with all his might at the face of his friend. Pushing off the wall he tried to charge his way out the door. Which would have worked if not for the plush and slippery rugs lining the bathroom floor.

Shane snapped out of his laugh and caught the incoming soap dish in midair and saw Ryan slip in front of him towards the sink. Shane lunged forward, grabbing him as he fell and directing him away from the countertop. Shane had turned them during the fall so that his back took the brunt of the floor and Ryan landed on top, his head slamming painfully into Shane's jaw. 

Shane felt his head hit the floor rather hard, but not enough it cause any real damage. Still, he kept his arms securely wrapped around the smaller man. They landed in a heap on the floor, a tangle of long limbs and panicked minds.

"Ryan, are you hurt," Shane asked lifting his head to see Ryan's head laying in his chest, eyes dazed. Shane's right hand cradled the back of his head, the other bunched in the bottom of his t-shirt possessively.

Ryan immediately began to struggle, trying to pull himself up from the warm and oddly safe-feeling body beneath him. How many times did he dream of being in a position like this with Shane, but he didn't want it like this. He wanted his real Shane.

"Shhhhh Ry, it's ok," Shane whispered, pulling Ryan closer. 

When Ryan still continued to struggle against him, Shane realized what he needed to do.

"Sorry little buddy," Shane sighed as he released a calming pressure from his palm on the back of Ryan's neck. He slowly felt his movements weaken, and gently continued.

Ryan wanted to panic, by every right he should. A demon was wearing Shane's face and was now paralyzing him. But Ryan just couldn't find the energy to panic. He could feel himself grow weak but and tired. His mind was slowing down but thankfully his eyes were still open, staring at Shane's t-shit, taking in his smell. He wanted to continue to fight, to get Shane help, to yell out to him that he was sorry, that he would fix this. But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"That's it Ry," Shane praised soothingly, rubbing his back in nice long strokes, "It's ok, your ok. Nothing bad is going to happen. You're safe. You're safe."

Ryan went limp against Shane, not completely unconscious but not fully aware either. Shane waited until Ryan's heartbeat and breathing slowed down to an acceptable pace, keeping up the words and gentle rubs. 

"Shhh I know your scared. It's ok my love, it's ok. I love you," he whispered. 

Shane took a minute to rub his hand over his face and through his hair. This was not how he wanted tonight to go down.

Scooching back against the wall, he pulled Ryan up and leaned him against his shoulder. His head rolling back and hazy honey-colored eyes stared sadly back. Shane didn't stop his brain function but just muted it a bit. Shane grabbed a towel on the floor and gently wiped away the sweat on his love's forehead, clearing the tears that had fallen from his perfect eyes onto his adorable face. God, what did he do to his soulmate?

"Shh, it's ok Ryan. I'm going to carrying to the couch, ok?" Shane asked, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. "Then after I explain something I'll release you, ok buddy?"

Ryan just lazily blinked back, his body heavy and relaxed against Shane's. Ryan was slowly starting to relax a bit in Shane's strong arms, despite being helpless. Maybe...maybe it was going to be ok?

"Ok, here we go," Shane said while scoping his arm under Ryan's knees and secured his hold under his back. Climbing to his feet, he hoisted his love into his arms. Ryan's head lolled back alongside his arms that draped downward gracefully.

Shane swiftly maneuvered them out of the bathroom and into the living room. Coming around to the front of the couch, ever so slowly and gently, he laid Ryan down. Grabbing him under the arms, he hoisted him up a bit so he mostly sitting up, moving a pillow behind his head.

"There we go, little guy. That's better," Shane whispered to his charge, Ryan's half-lidded eyes stared blankly back at him.

Shane sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned forward. He could see the fear in Ryan's bright brown eyes as he approached, he wanted to jerk away. He wanted anything but to frighten the man that he loved, but he needed to try to get through to him. Lovingly he framed Ryan's face with both of his large hands, gently stroking his cheek with the pads of his thumbs. Jesus, Ryan was beautiful.

"I promise on my life you are safe," Shane stated firmly as he slowly released the calming pressure through his fingers caressing the back of Ryan's neck.

Ryan could cry with relief as felt his senses flood back into his body and mind. The fog in his head slowly receded, bringing him back to full awareness. His muscles lost its heaviness and he turned his stare away from Shane. He looked down at his toes where he was able to wiggle them in his shoes. He tested other parts of his body, his knees could bend, and therefore he was certain he could walk, more like run away. His fingers could wiggle, he could probably push Demon Shane away. His jaw muscles loosened and he licked his lips, he could probably yell for help.

But he didn't.

Ryan didn't do any of those things. Although he was no longer paralyzed and in the arms of a demon, he couldn't deny that he felt safe. 

Shane watched as Ryan came back to himself, he still kept just morsel of calming pressure. Ryan was having a hard night, to say the least, and he needed something to take the edge off.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Ryan replied nodding his head slightly, eyes still wide in fear. 

Shane reluctantly withdrew his hands from Ryan's face and pivoted to sit on the coffee table, giving him some much-needed space. Swallowing nervously and eyeing him wearily, Ryan sat up a bit straighter, knuckles white, clutching the fabric of the couch.

"Who are you," Ryan bravely broke the silence.

"It's me, Ry. It's your Shane. But I am also, what you would call a 'demon,'" Shane said, using air quotes over the word demon.

"So you were always possessed?" Ryan asked with alarm. Was he in love with a demon all these years?

"No Ryan, possession doesn't exist."

"But demon's exist?"

"We're different from what you think we are. We're not...evil. Well, not most of us. We are just like humans, just from a different..world."

Ryan just looked at the black mirrors in Shane's eyes skeptically. Some demons were known to be tricksters and the devil's greatest trick was convincing the world he did not exist. Well, he wasn't going to trick him.

Shane struggled to find the words to explain his linage to him, but he could see it would take a lot more than words to make him understand. Maybe a PowerPoint presentation? Shane looked over the bowls of Skittles and an idea came to his head.

"How about a visual representation," he said jumping over the other side of the coffee table, he kneeled on the floor and grabbed a handful of Skittles and placed them on the table.

Ryan curiously leaned his head forward, while keeping a safe distance from the demon. He watched as Demon Shane pulled out three different colored Skittles and pushed the rest aside.

"Ok, so we got what you call heaven," Shane held up a blue Skittle and place it down on the table.

"Then we have earth," he continued placing a green Skittle below the blue 'heaven' one.

"Finally, we have what you call, hell," Shane finished putting a red Skittle beneath the 'earth' one.

Shane waited for Ryan to give to shakey nod that he understood before continuing on.

"This is what you, as a human, perceive the world to be like. Through years of influence from the church and literature and...and culture, this what you, as a believer in these things, visualize."

"The good guys with God and the angels," Shane pointed to the 'heaven' Skittle, he continued picking up the 'hell' Skittle. "The bad guys with the devil and demons."

"You're from there," Ryan stated, nodding to the red Skittle.

"Yes," Shane admitted after some hesitation, he popped the candy in his mouth, "and no."

He flicked the blue one away from the 'earth' skittle and slid two more green Skittles over. This time he placed them side-by-side by the earth.

"This is more like it, what you call heaven and hell are just other realms parallel to your earth," Shane explained, hoping the concept was getting through to Ryan. "There are times and places that things from all three realms will kinda...merge together. Human ancestors saw this and thought...hmmm must be magic."

"The people from my realm are what you call, 'demons', we're not evil or wicked. We're just people like you.... we just have a few more extra...skills," he finished with a soft smile.

"You aren't evil?" Ryan asked, his voice small.

"No little guy. I don't got a mean bone in my body," Shane answered truthfully.

"But...but your eyes."

"My eyes? Oh shit, I'm sorry Ryan," Shane realized his natural pitch-black eyes were still showing. No wonder why he was absolutely terrified of him. He quickly changed his eyes back to his more humanly acceptable, light brown.

"Better," Shane asked softly.

"Better," Ryan agreed, relaxing a bit more now that he could see his friend fully, "still doesn't explain why they were black through."

"Um good question. Well, you know how different ethnic groups here have different qualities? The same thing with different realms. On my 'earth' there actually isn't a whole lot of sunlight, so I guess over time we developed darker eyes to see."

"So your not like...supernatural then."

"Nope, just not quite natural to this world."

Ryan could still feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he mulled over this new, absolutely bonkers, information. He guessed it made sense. When he was a kid he was fascinated with the thought of an alternate reality. He always figured it had more to do with aliens and black holes then it did with demons and angels.

"If you aren't supernatural, how did you lock the door with your mind...and calm me down," Ryan asked a little heat in his voice.

"That one's a bit harder to explain, mostly because I didn't pay attention in class," Shane admitted, combing his hand through his messy hair.

"The laws of nature are a bit different where I come from. We can control matter by feeling the energy around us. I can feel the molecules in that lock and I can use them to move it."

They both turned their head as they heard the front door click as Shane unlocked it. Ryan let out a shaky breath as he witnessed, Shane's 'demon magic,' again. This was just too much.

"As for calming you down, I did the same thing. I manipulated your organic matter, to work the way I wanted it to...I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that, but I also didn't want you to suffer." Shane placed his right palm across his heart, "I promise I will NEVER do it again, without your permission."

Ryan took in the answer and despite everything, wholly and absolutely believed Shane's promise. It was like something was deep inside of him was just calling to soothed by this. He knew he was safe he was just sure unsure about everything else. Everything was just too much. 

"What else can you do," Ryan asked, wanting to know the extent of the man's capabilities.

"I can make a pretty damn good burrito," Shane smirked trying to lighten up the mood.

Ryan wanted to smile, that was something his Shane would say. 

"That's debatable, your's always unravel," Ryan retorted. Feeling a bit more comfortable, he swung his legs off the couch and sat up straight, arms crossed insecurely around his chest.

They stared at each other in silence, Ryan was sure that Shane wasn't a threat to him, but his mind was just in chaos. Shane's emotions were going just as haywire, he still hasn't placed all his cards on the table, there was more that Ryan needed to know.

"Whatcha thinking there little guy," Shane broke the tense quietness. Fear, fear that this was too much for Ryan gripped him.

"I don't know what to think," Ryan whispered.

He loved Shane with every fiber of his being but this was just....just. Shane lied to him for years. Not just lied but lead him on. How many times did they go to 'demonic places,' Ryan freaking out in fear, trying desperately to get a scrap of evidence? And Shane... he just watched him and laughed at him.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked firmly.

"Well, this is my apartment."

"Dammit, Shane!" Ryan yelled frustrated as he got up from the couch. He could see Shane jump out of the side of his eye as he paced back and forth, trying to work out some of his anxiety. Hand running harshly through his hair 

"You can't just...you can't just do this...you can't just drop this on me."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry," Shane placated, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry. I will tell you everything."

Ryan stopped pacing but didn't sit back down. He glared at his friend with courage he didn't have earlier, daring him, just daring him to lie again.

"I came to this world because I was so fucking sick of mine. I really needed a change. My world is just so cold sometimes, so emotionless and gray. The sunlight...it's...But here...here it's alive, it thrives. This world has a sort of magic that mine doesn't have...this world has someone that made it worth staying." Shane said the last part in a whisper.

He got up from the table and made his way over to Ryan. 

"I found someone who is so bright and happy, he puts the sun in second place. I found someone who is compassionate and kind. Someone who believes in things that are way bigger than himself and pursues them with conviction." Shane declared, walking ever so slowly towards his someone. "I found someone who I can talk with for hours about nothing at all. Someone who has a wit that can kill and a smile that is breathless. I've found someone that I love."

Ryan paused at Shane's words, they were everything he had ever wanted to hear from him. But then he remembered just how many other times Shane has taunted him. Laughed at him and kept an important part of his world from him for years.

"Oh, and who would that be," Ryan spat, "it sure as hell couldn't be me."

"Ry"

"No! You've lied to me for years, how many days and night have we spent together becoming friends... and becoming something more. In all that time you haven't trusted me. How many times did you make a fool out of me? Here's me looking for demons and ghosts, freaking out over things that don't exist and you...you could have just told me straight out what was real and not real, all the while you were just laughing at me."

"You..you don't do that to someone you love...someone you claimed to love...So it can't be me" Ryan finished tears falling freely down his face.

Silence fell between them again, as Ryan used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face. He hugged himself, looking towards the floor unable to look at his friend, his former friend. He heard Shane shuffle forward, but didn't push him away when his fingers gently lifted up his chin, causing him to look into Shane in the eyes.

"Of course it's you," Shane vowed, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head, "it's always been you."

That was all it took for the dam to break and Ryan melted into Shane's arms. Grabbing him around the waist, he buried his head in Shane's chest, crying, letting it all out. All the fear and frustration, all the hurt of betrayal, all the relief from knowing that Shane wasn't possessed, poured out freely.

Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan fiercely, protectively, guilt pouring out of him as he realized just how badly he hurt his Ryan. Bending down he pressed his lips to Ryan's temple, trying to convey naturally his love, rather than through his powers.

"I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry," he breathed in Ryan's ear, "I never meant to lie to you for this long, and I never ever meant you to feel like a fool."

Ryan didn't respond but just gripped the back of Shane's shirt harder, scared to let go. 

"Shhh I'm here, it's ok. I'm so sorry Ryan," Shane repeated, rubbing his back soothingly, "I'm going to make this up to you. I swear."

"Was it true," Ryan whispered, face still pressed against Shane's body, hiding himself from the world. 

"Yes all of it," Shane affirmed, "the truest being that I love you with everything that I am." 

Ryan gripped him even tighter and gave another sob, and when his legs gave out, Shane was there to catch him.


	3. I Wouldn't Know Where To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Please tell me how you like! 
> 
> Is it too wordy? Too sappy?
> 
> You know what, fuck it, it's my writing style and I love it!

"Woah I got you, I got you," Shane said, as he tighten his hold around Ryan, keeping him from falling. 

They were still pressed together, their bond mark surging with a gentle heat. Both were slowly finding a sense of peace as they stood clutching each other. 

Ryan's tears stopped and Shane's worry was starting to recede. Ryan's breathing evening out and Shane's certainty that this would work started to return. But their grips on each other remain ironclad. 

It was like water coming to rest after a powerful storm, swaying and rippling until becoming smooth like glass. 

Feeling his knees and energy slip, Ryan gripped Shane tighter. His mind was still reeling from everything, but he had a feeling they were not done yet. 

Ryan wanted to know everything. He needed to know everything. Partially because of his ever-curious nature, partially because he realized that he truly did not know the man he loved. 

Ryan knew he needed strength to get through the rest of the night. His relationship with Shane...and also his sanity were on the line and he wasn't going to lose either. 

So with renewed determination, he steadied his legs and looked up at Shane. He gently stared back, tears still in his eyes. He never saw Shane cry before. 

"I...ah...I am sorry I yelled at you and threw things at you...and squirted you with holy water," Ryan apologized, his angry words still ringing in his ears. 

"No don't be, I deserved it," Shane replied with a small smile as he moved his hand gently through Ryan's hair. 

"I am sorry, so sorry for not telling you...and lying to you for so long," he continued, "you have every right to be mad." 

"But like why...like I get not telling me at first...but why now," Ryan asked, leaning into the soothing touch. 

He watched as Shane turned his gaze away and chewed on his lip. That was his tell for when he was keeping something from Ryan. Ryan might not have known that Shane wasn't human an hour ago, but he knew his friend's quirks and he wasn't going to back down. 

"Your eyes turned black last night too, I noticed it during the sunset...I thought it was just me being crazy," Ryan continued to press, "Would you have even told me if I didn't see them tonight?" 

His mother was right, he needed to rip it off like a band-aid. Shane turned his gaze back, this time with more of a resigned look. He nodded his towards the bathroom, and slowly guided Ryan there, keeping his arms around him. 

"Actually yes. Believe it or not, I was planning on telling you tonight. There is something I need to show you." 

"In the bathroom," Ryan questioned as they entered in together for the second time that night. 

"In the mirror," Shane specified as he positioned Ryan in front of the sink and turned him around. 

"There is something on my back, isn't there," Ryan realized. Shane gave a small nod. 

Quickly, Ryan pulled his shirt up and craned his neck trying to see his left shoulder. His eyes went wide as he saw tattooed on his back, a symbol. It was small, the size of a tangerine, but it was bold. 

The black ink was the darkest he's ever seen, it was like someone scooped a piece of space and painted it on his back. The symbol started out as a circle, with sweeping rays coming from the center, what looked crested waves swirled around...it was both beautiful and terrifying. 

"What...I don't have a tattoo. What the fuck," Ryan climbed up and sat on the sink, trying to get a closer look. 

"Is this like a demon mark. Did I get marked by a demon," he asked. His heart started to pound now. "I am in danger?"

"No your not in danger...but yes you did get marked by a demon," Shane said softly and he took off his shirt. "To fair, you marked that demon right back."

Shane turned around and showed Ryan his bareback. He heard Ryan draw in a breath and it gave Shane chills. Shane closed his eyes waiting for the freakout. But instead, he felt Ryan's warm fingers gently grasp his back, tracing his name, much like he did to Ryan's mark only moments ago. 

"That's my signature," Ryan whispered. 

"Yeah, thankfully your handwriting isn't that shitty," Shane joked half-heartfully. 

"Wait if this is my name...is my mark your name then," Ryan asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer. 

"Smart kid," Shane retorted as he put his shirt back on and turned around to face his soulmate. 

"But...yeah that's my name," he confirmed. 

"Why," Ryan questioned again, he gripped the sink under him and leaned towards Shane.

Shane licked his lips as he struggled again to find the words. They had just confessed they loved each other, but this was a step that couples from his world didn't take for a while. That is if they were lucky enough to have it appear. But he had lied and kept enough things from Ryan. Shane couldn't build a relationship with him on secrets cause he was too scared to divulge them.

"We're what you call soulmates," Shane confessed. "In my world, when two people love each other...so much..so completely, their names will appear on each other. A kind of claiming if you will.

"Last night...I felt it" Ryan breathed. 

He had loved Shane from the moment they met, but it was always something he felt he had the capability to control, to back out of. But last night on the rolling hills, something else snapped in Ryan and he knew there was no controlling this tumble down the rabbit hole. 

"I felt it too," Shane whispered back. "Usually, people date for a while before it comes up...and I wanted to ask you out a date for a while, but I too was scared to and then I saw my mark last night and then well...I...I...wish I could say I'm sorry...but I'm not."

He wanted to continue and tell Ryan how beautiful he looked there and here. He wanted to say he was sorry to just dumping this on him. He wanted to say a lot of things. But the words were caught in his dry throat and his eyes became wet. 

Was this going to be it? Was this going to be too much for Ryan? His thoughts were interrupted as Ryan grabbed Shane's shirt and pulled him forward between his legs. 

"Don't say sorry, cause I'm not," Ryan whispered before surging forward, kissing him. 

What Ryan said was true. He was confused and still had many, many, many questions. But the one thing that he couldn't question was that Shane loved him and he didn't need to see his name from a weird, supernatural bond to be sure. He always believed in soulmates anyway. 

Relieved beyond words, Shane kissed back. He pushed Ryan back against the mirror, wrapping his arms around him. Relieved as he was, the tears still fell and the heat returned. Ryan has accepted, what Shane thought, was the most difficult thing. Ryan was a human, and it was only natural that humans fear things that were not of this world... not only did Ryan accept him but loved him as well. Shane was going to do everything he could to deserve it. 

Ryan let out a moan and he felt himself get hard. How long did he imagine this, longed for this? He gently nipped at Shane's lip and wrapped his legs around him. The heat was surging through his left shoulder, only this time he knew why and it excited him. This new sensation, this new world. He heard Shane moan as well, he broke the kiss only to come back and kiss Shane's sharp jawline, drawing another delicious moan. 

"Mmmm Ry," Shane breathed as he tilted his head up. 

He born in proverbial hell but right now he was in proverbial heaven. He felt Ryan get hard and was already there himself. How long did he want this? How long has he looked at Ryan's toned body and imagined it beneath him? It was custom, after all, to seal the bond after couples discover it. Pulling Ryan forward he moved to wrap his arms underneath him and lift him. 

"Woah," Ryan laughed as he pulled his arms tighter as he felt himself be carried out of the bathroom for the second time that night. 

Shane kissed Ryan like his life depended on it. Grabbing his lips with his own, biting, sucking, licking, shuddering as he felt Ryan's hands rake through his hair. Shane moaned once again into Ryan's mouth, deepening the kiss. Heat turned into fire as he walked them through the living room. 

Ryan's heart was pounding painfully as he realized where Shane was taking him. He wanted this...god did he want this...but he wanted to be sure, absolutely sure Shane wanted this as well. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at his soulmate's face. 

"Oh shit," Ryan yelled as he saw once again Shane's true eye color. 

"Fuck," Shane echoed the sentiment. He stopped walking, the heat and the mood switching off like a record scratch. 

Both stared at each other as they recovered their breaths. A blush on both of their faces. 

Shane looked away and blinked, turning his eyes back to light brown. He really needed to get ahold of that, he didn't want to scare Ryan every time he got..excited. Turning his gaze back to Ryan he briefly thought of picking up where they left off. But one look at his startled face realized that was no longer a viable option. 

"How about we...uh...talk for a bit?" Shane said as he gently placed Ryan back on his feet. 

"Yeah...actually I have a question," Ryan agreed. 

Ryan was a little disappointed. The bedroom door was right there. But his racing heart reversed suddenly from seeing Shane's true eyes. He needed to get a hold of that, he didn't want Shane to not think he didn't accept him. 

"Just one question," Shane retorted, doubtful at the statement. 

"Well, it depends on how you answer the first one."

"Go on," Shane smiled and nodded from them to move towards the couch. Might as well get comfortable.

"Ghosts, so they are definitely not real then?" 

"Well yes and no...I never said that ghosts weren't real," Shane admitted. 

"WHAT," Ryan yelled, "So it's true then. Ghosts are real?" 

"Well...yes and no," Shane said, tilting his head side-to-side. "They aren't dead people like you think. It's... like... residual energy from my realm and the other realm."

"So ghosts are fucking real then!" Ryan said, his eyes wide and smile even wider. "I always said that it could be just...energy. Even residual energy."

"You know...fuck it...sure ghosts are real then," Shane finally conceded. "Next question?"

\--------------------------------------------------

"Well...like is your world just like our world," Ryan questioned. 

They were now sitting on the kitchen counter, both crossed legged, facing each other. The bowl of popcorn between them and the clock on the stove read 2:35 a.m. 

"Well yes and no," Shane said again, before taking a sip of beer. 

"Our earth looks just like this earth, we have land, oceans, sky. We have like more continents and it just generally...bigger." 

"Wow like how big?" 

"Oh it's big baby," Shane said as he raised his eyebrow. 

"So is there like a U.S., then?" 

"Democracy isn't really big my world, there is only one nation that really practices...and even then it's super corrupt."

"So it's like the U.S. then," Ryan replied, taking a bite of popcorn. 

"Yup, just like the U.S.," Shane smiled. "You know what, here." 

Shane turned around and grabbed one of his old school textbooks that his mother dropped off for him. He grabbed the equivalent of a geography book, Ryan would be able to understand the map but not the language. He wasn't quite ready to get into his family history nor the places on the map in which they dominate. He flipped it opened and to the world view.

Ryan nearly choked on his beer as he saw the new map. How many humans can they say they have seen something like this? A new map to a new world. Grabbing it, he eagerly looked over it, eyes roaming and overwhelmed. 

"So wait...what is this country. I can't read that," Ryan asked pointing to a landmass, roughly the size, and shape of Canada. 

"Gaia," Shane replied as he pointed to his home, "that's where I was born." 

"Gaia," Ryan smiled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
"So there is no sunlight in Gaia," Ryan asked, taking a bit of a taco.

They were once again sitting at the table, their ankles touching underneath. The phone next to their leftover food reading at 4:12 a.m.

"Well yes and no," Shane repeated as he took a bite of a chip. 

"It's like Alaska here but all the time. We get two hours of sunlight in the summertime and no light in the wintertime...which lasts for months longer." 

"How do you guys...like grow food," Ryan wondered. 

"Remember how we can manipulate energy. We have astronomers that can direct UV rays to farms. It a complicated process." 

"That's why you like California. Don't you?" Ryan observed, "cause of the sun."

Looking back, he remembered seeing Shane on many occasions, basking in the warmth of the sun. He could stare at it during any phase of the day, looking at it in wonder. Closing his eyes, Shane would turn his heads up towards it and move his arms out, absorbing any and all rays of warmth. Ryan at the time, simply thought he was witnessing a vitamin D deficient mid-western...but now he knew just how important that sunlight was to Shane. 

"Yeah," Shane whispered, "you'll know the relief of seeing a sunset, knowing without a doubt, that it will be back." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is a portal other realms?" Ryan asked as his fingers traced the gold siding. 

They were standing in front of the ornate mirror in the hall, Shane stood behind Ryan, his hands on his shoulders. The black cat-tail clock on the opposite wall reading 5:23 a.m.

"Well yes and no," Shane repeated, yet again. "It only goes to my world."

"Can we just go then," Ryan said pressing on the mirror. 

Shane replied by leaning down and kissing his neck. 

"Soon...but not right now. When you get a bit more comfortable with black-eyes. Plus it's like the middle of the night and it's goes to my family's summer home." 

"Wow, your family has a summer home. Is there a beach? Hey is your family...like loaded," Ryan asked, locking eyes with him in the mirror. In his exhaustion his questions weren't really following any logic or pattern, but rather what just spewed out. 

"Yeah but it's not as nice as Malibou and we're...comfortable," Shane shrugged. 

"Does it get warmer there in the summer without sunlight?" 

\-----------------------------------------

"And if you say 'well yes and no' I'm going to throw this coffee at you," Ryan said. 

They were sitting outside by the fountains, Shane holding onto Ryan's wrist, slowing drawing his thumb along his pulse. His watch reading the time 6:45 a.m. 

"Sorry, what was the question again?" Shane responded with a sigh. 

The crisp morning air was cooling both them but not Ryan's line of questioning. Shane's eyes wearing stinging, and he desperately wanted to sleep. Ryan was still asking questions as they night gently fled, and Shane was determined to answer all of them...even if it was driving him insane. 

"You said that democracy isn't a popular thing in your world, so what is," Ryan implored. 

He wanted to understand everything about this world, about Shane's world. Every answer he received just lead to a thousand new questions. Every question led to another unexplored subject. The curiosity was killing him. 

"Do you want to go on a date with me," Shane asked instead. He was both deflecting the question and also, he's been waiting to ask that all night. 

"What," Ryan almost spit out his coffee. He thought they were discussing politics. 

"I said," Shane leaned forward and dug something out of his back pocket, "would you like to go on a date with me."

Ryan watched as Shane handed him two slips of paper. 

"Holy shit Lakers' tickets...courtside...what the fuck, how did you get these?" Ryan jumped up from his seat and bounced up and down. 

Shane watched him with an amused expression, he loved this man. 

"A friend of a friend," Shane waved, "So again...would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ryan stared back at him, pondering the question. 

"Well yes and no," he smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Will you go on a date with me instead?"

Shane reached out and accepted the paper, unfolding it, he smiled as he read the similar content.

"It's the nosebleed section," Ryan continued embarrassed, "I...I ah...I understand if you want to us your tickets...in fact, we should just throw away my..."

Ryan was cut off as Shane rushed forward, pushing him back against the cool tile of the fountain. Shane's lips covered his before he could register the kiss, never-the-less, Ryan melted into it as the sun rose.


	4. I Came In From The Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Shane go on their first, second, and third date...then disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos, comments and views! Please comment on how you like it so far!
> 
> But more importantly, please, please, please support your local Black Lives Matter protests. Please help with this cause. I'm not sure if this an appropriate platform to put this on, but fuck it. Its needs to be shouted from rooftops and constantly be in peoples mind. 
> 
> No Justice. No Peace.

"I am so fucking glad we used your tickets," Ryan yelled over the noise of the crowd and looked over at Shane with the most joyful grin.

"Yeah me too," Shane agreed, his smile reaching his eyes as he clapped for the team. 

Shane wasn't much of a sports guy, even when he was a kid he preferred reading or exploring the woods around his parent's estate rather than playing his world's equivalent of soccer. However, tonight in the chaos that was the Staples Center, home to Ryan's favorite team, the Lakers, he could see the allure. Thousands of voices ringing out in unison gave him chills in the best way. The courtside tickets enabled him to see the struggle and sweat every team member gave. 

Plus he was sitting next to the man he loved, and nothing could be better. 

"GO, GO, GO...YES," Ryan cheered jumping up in his seat. The ball swished through the net right before the buzzer rang. 

Shane couldn't help but smile at how much Ryan was enjoying the game. He deserved it after the night that he put Ryan through. 

After their heated make-out session by the fountain, which was awkwardly interrupted by his neighbor leaving for yoga. Ryan had decided to go home and get some sleep for the night. Shane desperately wanted to ask him to stay. It's not like they haven't slept over each other apartments before, hell they often share beds on location...but now it was under a new context. A context that needed to be discussed more before they could take the next step. 

"Do you have basketball in Gaia," Ryan asked as he sat back down. 

"Yeah we do but it's...a bit more brutal," Shane said as he took a sip of his beer. 

"What! How can it be more brutal than this," he said waving his hand at the scene in front of them. The medics were running out on to the court. One of the opposing team players was laying on the floor. He wasn't getting back up. 

Ryan regretted the question as soon as he saw Shane's face. From what he gathered Shane's world was not just colder and darker but more merciless as well. 

Shane's world was more advanced in some ways. Their countries didn't suffer from the same things that Ryan's did. They mastered farming so famine was no longer an issue. They improved medical science to the point that illness was a thing of the past. 

But war was perfected. Armed conflict was celebrated. And brutality was a way of life. 

Then again as Ryan thought about the current issues his earth was facing, maybe Shane's world wasn't that different after all. 

"Do you wanna grab dinner after this," Ryan asked, changing the subject. They could talk about otherworldly sports later. 

"I already got a reservation actually," Shane stated. 

"I hope it not too nice of a place. I'm not really dressed for it," Ryan said as he compared their appearances. 

Shane looked striking as ever in his dark khaki jeans and a gray button-up shirt. Ryan however, actually looked like he was going to a Laker's game in his dark jeans, and Laker's jersey worn over a white T-shirt. A deep 5 o'clock shadow was filled out his face. 

He had meant to shave when he got home from Shane's but he didn't even make it to his bedroom and passed out on the couch. A combination of emotions and a sleepless night making him dead to the sunlit world. He awoke to a puddle of drool under him and Shane calling to tell him he was outside, ready to pick him up. 

Pick him up for their first date. 

Ryan couldn't help smile at the thought. Yesterday he had no doubt that Shane was human and completely doubted that Shane he had feelings for him. Now everything he knew was upside down and backwards, but he didn't mind. In fact, it excited him. 

"Oh it's a total shithole, in fact, you'll be insulted I brought you there beautiful, " Shane winked at him as he leaned back smugly in his seat. 

"Well I always thought food poisoning was a great way to end the first date," Ryan retorted and blushed at the pet name. 

Shane saw him blush and fought the urge to lean in and kiss him. But he restrained himself. They were by far not the most famous people at the game, but there were cameras everywhere and they still needed to discuss how much they wanted people to know. Their fans and co-workers were one thing, but Ryan's family was another. Shane knew that his mother was extremely religious and might not react well to their relationship. So he would let Ryan lead on that front. 

Still, Shane couldn't help himself. Pretending to stretch his arms out, he brushed his thumb lightly over Ryan's shoulders. He could feel his body heat and just the thought of it was making him impatient for the game to end. 

Ryan shuddered as he felt Shane's fingers on his neck. Two could play at this game. Leaning down to grab his beer, as he sat up he trailed his hand up Shane's inner thigh. He was incredibly proud when he saw Shane, sit up straighter, and cross his legs. 

For once in his life, Ryan wanted an NBA game to end early, which by a miracle it did. The buzzer rang, the crowds flooded out and soon they were driving up the coast in Shane's jeep. He had refused to tell Ryan where they were going, but he knew Shane always found good out-of-the-way places. 

As the lights of Los Angeles faded behind them and they pulled off the highway onto a small alcove. A lone food truck sat on the tiny cliffside, the Pacific Ocean churning gently beneath. The sleek metal of the mobile restaurant gave it a nice retro look. Lanterns gave a soft glow over the picnic tables that a few couples were sitting at. 

It was perfect. 

As they got out of the car, Ryan slipped his hand into Shane's, his warm fingers intertwining with his. He had wanted to do it during the game but he was doing it now and the smile Shane gave him was perfect as well. When they got to the window, Ryan was surprised to see, like his heritage, the food Japanese-Mexican fusion. 

"Yo nice," Ryan exclaimed as he read the menu. 

When they ordered their food, Ryan reached for his wallet but Shane beat him to it. He gave him a subtle wink as he handed his card over and Ryan would never admit it made him a bit too excited. He would pay next time. 

They walked over to the cliff's edge. Ryan could just barely see the white caps of the waves in the dark. It should have been a chilling sight to see the black water, but with Shane next to him the fear just didn't come. Slowly he leaned into the warmth of Shane's body and Shane wrapped his arms around him in kind. 

They stayed like that in comfortable silence, looking over at the night. The wind just barely breezing by. 

Shane couldn't remember being happier than this moment. His life wasn't always easy, he made enemies, he made many mistakes, but right now he was thankful for every one of them. Cause those enemies and those mistakes lead him to this moment and to this man. He pulled his soulmate tighter to his side. 

Ryan looked up at Shane the same moment Shane looked down at him. Ryan vaguely thought they might just too in sync with each other. Ryan moved closer to kiss him just as Shane did as well...yes just too in sync. 

"Order for Shane," they heard a yell from the cook behind them. 

They both jumped, giving small, warm giggles, and pulled away. Shane went to retrieve the food, while Ryan sat at one of the tables. When he returned and they dug into their chorizo dumplings, carne asada eggrolls, and Mexican Ramen. 

"Oh god, this is good," Ryan groaned rolling his eyes in pleasure. 

"Fuck yeah, I know the good spots baby," Shane congratulated himself. 

Ryan just smiled, he was truly happy but he had a few more questions nagging in the back of his head. 

"So can I ask a question," Ryan wondered his voice low. 

"Well, you haven't stopped asking questions in the past 24 hours. Shoot," Shane retorted still digging into the food. 

"So...um is it cool with you. I mean I understand if you want to wait a bit," Ryan fumbled, biting his lip nervously, "but can I call you my boyfriend?"

Shane stopped shoveling rice into his mouth and looked up at Ryan with a stunned expression. Placing his fork down, he laced his fingers together. 

"Only if I can call you mine," Shane confirmed as he leaned forward over the table. 

He saw the relief in Ryan's face and it made him beyond happy but also extremely guilty. The title of 'boyfriend' was not the only title Shane had. Shane had every intention to tell Ryan everything, but he just couldn't find it in him to ruin the moments they've had so far. And seeing Ryan's innocent eyes in the soft light of the evening he figured he could let that particular piece of monumental and harsh information go for a few more dates.

Ryan met him halfway and the kiss was warm and strong as if to solidify the statement. 

"But I need some time before I tell my family," Ryan finished as they parted. "It just my mom is like very old school and I swear it's not you or anything. It's just I never dated a.."

"Ry it's ok, " Shane cut him off, "I promise I understand and I'm not mad or anything."

He couldn't bear to hear the panic in his voice. Plus Shane has absolutely no right to complain about Ryan's family, they were nothing compared to his and what he would have to ask Ryan to go through. 

"Tell your parents when you feel comfortable. The ball is in your court," Shane finished, " and I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan surged forward again and stole another kiss. This was more hurried but full of appreciation and peppered with heat as he nibbled Shane's lip.

"I would hope you're not going anywhere. I kinda had plans for later," Ryan whispered seductively. 

"Oh trust me. I'm incapable of leaving," Shane breathed back truthfully. For Shane, there no choice in the matter...there never really was. 

"Good cause you drove and it would be kinda awkward if you did." 

Shane chuckled and they continued eating and joking. Taking their time even as other couples left, the food truck packed up, and the stars overhead moved on their own accord. Much like the night before, they talked and discovered things about each other that were previously untouched. 

Shane discovered that Ryan could sit and watch the ocean waves for hours on the beach. Hands digging rhythmically in the sand. 

Ryan discovered that Shane loved to drive around, discover new places. Taking joy in this world's cultural variety. 

Despite the anticipation of the night, Ryan's eyes grew heavy and soon they piled into the car. Ryan fought his drowsiness, he wasn't joking when he said he had plans. He had thought about it all night with both growing anticipation and apprehension. 

Ryan longed for Shane to take him to bed. He longed to feel Shane's lips on his skin. He longed to have feel Shane's hand caress his body. He longed to know what it felt like for Shane to enter him. 

But Ryan could feel his anxiety grow through. He didn't know the first thing about what Shane liked or wanted in bed. He didn't even know what he liked at times. Hell, he didn't even know that much about how...this worked kinda. He had a decent amount of girlfriends and lovers over the years, but he has never been with a man before. 

Not to mention he always imagined building this up more. In his previous daydreams, he would make it a truly special moment for them both, not that tonight wasn't perfect. Ryan just wanted more of....a...something. Rose petals on the bed maybe? Soft music? Cliche but still nice.

Plus Ryan wanted to maybe watch some videos first, for educational purposes of course. 

"You ok," Shane asked as they made their way to Ryan's apartment. Shane could accurately guess what Ryan was thinking. He was thinking about it as well. 

Shane burned...absolutely burned to have Ryan. He burned to bite him. He burned to push him up against a wall, a headboard, a table. He burned to hold Ryan's hands above his head as he entered him, slowly and fully. 

"Yeah I'm good, just tired," Ryan asked shaking his head and digging his nails into his jeans. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Shane agreed, feeling Ryan's anxiety. 

"I want to invite you up but I want to wait. Is that ok with you?" Ryan asked timidly, as they pulled into the parking lot.

Shane simply responded by kissing Ryan gently. He would never pressure Ryan especially since he was so new to this. Shane has been with men before, of both his species and Ryan's. But Shane knew and he was glad that Ryan would be his last. He would wait as long as necessary for his soulmate. 

"Of course it is like I said before. The ball is in your court." 

"I mean I don't want to wait for long. The ball definitely wants to be in the play," Ryan blurted out, the blush in his face turning a deeper shade. 

"Ry, take as long as you need to, and if you...want to ask me anything that's cool too. We're boyfriends remember," Shane smiled. 

Ryan took in the information and began to mull it over. He appreciated Shane giving him time and he did have questions. But not tonight, he already had a lot to process. 

"How about I'll ask you some questions on our third date," Ryan decided smiling up at Shane. 

"Third dates the charm baby," Shane replied leaning forward again to kiss Ryan goodnight. 

Second Date

"What's this," Shane asked.

"It's our second date," Ryan simply stated as he placed some brown paper bags on the desk. 

Shane raised his eyebrow as he moved his laptop off the desk. They were in the Unsolved studio, prepping to get ready for an episode of True Crime. Shane was just going over the script when Ryan came running in with a ridiculously adorable smile on his face. 

"Yeah well, I just figured I'll treat you since you treated me last time," Ryan said as he leaned down and gave a quick peak on Shane's lips. 

Shane took a deep breath of the delicious aroma of chicken tiki masala filled the air. He smiled and his heart thundered as he watched Ryan continue to unload the food. Their first date was less than two days ago, but they've been inseparable since, but then again they've always been. 

"Well thank you! I was getting hungry," Shane replied as he leaned up and kissed Ryan. 

Shane couldn't get enough of doing that. Even the day after their first date, he couldn't keep his hands or lips off of Ryan as they lounged around Ryan's apartment. It took a lot of self-restraint to keep it from going further. He wanted to respect Ryan's third date request. But judging by this impromptu second date, Ryan was eager to get to it. 

"I know you didn't eat all day," Ryan observed handing him a fork. 

"Aww, you concerned about me," Shane taunted. 

"No, I just don't want you passing out when we need to get this filmed." 

"Yeah, we've been bit preoccupied the last couple days," Shane winked at Ryan, his foot sliding up Ryan's leg under the table. 

Ryan blushed at both the sensation and the memory. They spent yesterday at work either talking about Shane's homeworld or not talking. They still haven't told their co-workers but at this rate, they were going to find out soon.

"So I was thinking." 

"Never a good thing," Shane teased. 

"That our next date could be in your world," Ryan finished as he chuckled rolling his eyes. 

If there was a record playing, the needle would scratch off right about now. Shane's eye went wide and shoulders went rigid. There was still a lot that Ryan didn't know. Even after disclosing that Shane was a 'demon,' he just couldn't bring himself to tell Ryan the rest. Which arguably, was the most dangerous of the information he recently divulged. He had every intention to tell Ryan, but he just couldn't find the right time. 

"Well, it's just my world is really different and the people there might be a bit....shocking," Shane struggled. 

"If it's just the eyes I think I can manage. I'm already used to yours," Ryan argued

"What you haven't seen mine since Friday." 

Ryan simply rolled his eyes, dug his phone out, and took Shane's picture. Ryan held it out and Shane saw a hilariously bad photo of him mid-chew with pitch-black eyes. 

"Yeah, you had them out all day Sunday too. You seem to lose control of it when you get excited," Ryan smirked and nudged his knee with his. 

This time Shane blushed but didn't change his eyes back. Honestly, he was touched that Ryan was so comfortable with them so soon. He knew Ryan loved him, he knew Ryan accepted him, but he didn't know if Ryan could quite accept his world. 

"Well, you make me excited," Shane replied leaning forward and capturing Ryan's lips. 

He let Shane pull him in and soon Ryan was getting excited as well as Shane gave his signature move and bit his bottom lip. He wanted to continue, god did he want to continue, but he wasn't going to be sidetracked. 

"Mmmmm don't try and change the subject," Ryan moaned as he ended the kiss, "I'm serious! I dying to see your world."

"Please, please start belting out, 'A Whole New World,'" Shane joked, "it will make my year." 

"Oh baby, I'll sing it at the top of my lungs, but only if we can go already," Ryan countered. 

Shane gave out a long sigh. He could feel how much Ryan wanted to go. Shane bit his lip as he considered them going incognito and showing Ryan the capital. Maybe he could take him to the coast for the day, show him his old stomping grounds. They could meet his immediate family. The thought of seeing his family, especially his niece made him smile. 

But then, Shane realized once they crossed over, the portal guards would know immediately and they wouldn't even have time to leave the estate before being ushered to the high court. His mother had warned him yesterday that his grandmother and the council were growing increasingly impatient that he present his soulmate soon. 

"How about we meet my family first? They can come here and we can have a nice dinner...That way if something goes wrong when we do go to my world, you already know my parents," Shane compromised. 

"Why would something go"

Ryan was cut off as he heard the studio door open and the crew walking in. He froze in fear as he realized Shane's eyes were still his natural color. Doing the only thing he could think of, he quickly grabbed Shane's face and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Soon they were both lost in the sensation even as they heard their co-workers stop short and gasp. 

They both grinned as they pulled away, seeing TJ's and Devon's shocked face in their peripherals.

Third Date

"Mmmm babe, we got to..... get going....or we're going to miss our reservation," Shane said in between kisses. 

It was Friday afternoon and they were laying on Ryan's couch after work. What started out as a restful, decompressing hangout soon turned into another heated make-out session. One, where Ryan for a change, was the more handsy of the two. 

After being discovered by their co-workers, and enduring a decent amount of both teasing and congratulatory hugs, they were finally able to film the episode. The rest of the week was a blur of film editing, hurried kisses and caressing hands under tables. 

"Fineeeeee," Ryan retorted biting Shane's lip just a bit before jumping off the couch. "I'm going to jump in the shower quick and get changed." 

Ryan practically danced into the bathroom, his heart pounding as he turned on the shower, stripped down and got in. He was waiting for this night all week, no actually, he's been waiting for it since he met Shane. They had previously agreed that Ryan would spend the night at Shane's house and all that implied. 

He laughed as he watched Ryan walked into the bathroom, swinging his hips slightly. Shane didn't forget Ryan's request to see his world, he just pretended to, and made another reservation for dinner for that Friday. This time to a Columbian steak house that he knew Ryan was dying to go to. Which thankfully, delayed his curiosity for just a bit at least. He still planned on having Ryan meet his family first through. 

Right at the moment, he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out he saw that the person he was just thinking of. Speak of the devil, the humans would say. 

"Hey ma," Shane greeted. 

"Hey honey, are you alone," his mother greeted back, 

"What's wrong," Shane ignored the question. He could hear just the tiniest bit of fear in her voice. 

"Are you alone," Ellen Madej repeated. 

Shane looked over his shoulder and heard the shower running. 

"Yes."

"Have you told Ryan yet about your role here yet?"

"No...I was going to tell him tomorrow," Shane sighed, feeling unease rise within him over the coming conversation. 

"Good...don't chicken out. Tell him tomorrow," Ellen commanded. 

"Why what's wrong," he repeated. His mother wouldn't tell him to rush this if it wasn't crucial. 

"It's your grandmother, she visited us today. I don't think she knows about Ryan yet but..." he heard his mother take a shaky breath, "I think she suspects something."

"Ok...once I tell Ryan lets all have dinner and try to prepare him for...for the high court," Shane decided.

He really didn't want to do this, he really did want to do this to Ryan. But if they were going to have any chance of having a normal life, they were going to play the game, even if it was just for show. 

"That's a good idea," Ellen agreed, "in the meantime, your father and I will run interference.... just enjoy your date tonight." 

"Yeah," Shane said, not really paying attention. His thoughts fixated on how to protect Ryan from this. 

"And wear a condom."

"MOM!" 

\-----------------------------------------  
"Shit this place smells good," Shane exclaimed as they sat down at their table. 

After getting off the phone with his mother and Ryan was ready, they headed out to the downtown area for their much-anticipated dinner. Shane was still a bit spooked about the conversation, but he made himself focus on their time together. Still, his mind wandered to what he needed to confess to Ryan tomorrow. 

"I know right, I've been wanting to come here for years," Ryan said as he looked around the upscale restaurant. 

The cream, terra cotta walls, and the soft music helped set the romantic mood. Seeing Shane in his sleek black shirt and dark jeans sent chills down his spine. He was so ready to jump that. 

"Get whatever you want. It's on me babe," Shane responded opening his menu. 

"Oh I'm going to get what I want but I can get this, you already got the Lakers tickets," Ryan argued. 

He was planning on asking Shane about his finances soon and he hoped this would help open up the conversation. Ryan had a nagging feeling there was still something Shane wasn't telling him and he suspected his apparent wealth was apart of it. Ryan wanted to respect his boyfriend's privacy, but if they were going to take the next step, he felt like he should have some idea. 

"No I want to get this, you do most the work on the show. The least I can do is treat you...Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something," Shane said as he slides a small box across the white table cloth. 

Ryan's eye went wide as he reached for it, is this what he thinks it is.

"It's not what you think it is," Shane quickly added, knowing where Ryan's mind was going. Not that they weren't eventually going to go down that path.

Ryan opened the box to find a silver key tucked inside. 

"Well my apartment's closer to work so I figured you could use it to stop by if you need a break, want to work away from to office," Shane said, a little insecurity in his voice. 

"Or steal your food," Ryan teased with a smile. 

"Or stay the night." 

"Thank you," Ryan said, his eyes a bit watery. He knew this was a big step for Shane. 

"I love you," Shane blurted out. They haven't said it since the reveal last week, but then again, they didn't really need to. 

"I love you too," Ryan breathed out and leaned across the table. 

It was the first time they kissed each other in public, it was both exhilarating and freeing. 

Ryan realized Shane deflected again by presenting him with the key. He decided not to push it again tonight but he would pick it up again tomorrow. For now, they were going to have a nice dinner, followed by an even better night. 

"I had an idea for a new show by the way," Ryan said trying to lighten the mood. 

Like the first date and many nights before that, they talked and ate in the usual fashion. Smile wide on both faces

Ryan made Shane laugh so hard, wine, expensive wine spewed out his nose. 

Shane made Ryan face red as they continued their argument that aliens were real. 

Soon they left the restaurant full and relaxed. Arms around each other, kissing lips, necks, foreheads as they made their way back to the car. 

Shane had mostly forgotten the conversation with his mother, his entire focus on Ryan. He looked absolutely ravaging in his black jeans and a white button-down. He's been waiting for this too long and he was going to remember every part of this night. Every kiss, every bite, every caress, every moan that he would draw out of Ryan, he would remember. 

Still, Shane was trying to prepare himself to not jump Ryan's bones as soon as they go into the apartment. Ryan hasn't asked him any questions about what was going to happen tonight, so again he would let him lead and go with his flow. 

Shane was dismayed to see his parking lot full and turned down a side street to park. Finding a space well away from the apartment, he shifted into park and turned to Ryan. Shane could see his eyes burning with desire. The light from the streetlamp illuminated his face in the most beautiful way, and for a moment Shane couldn't breathe. He pulled Ryan in for another kiss with the promise of more to come. 

Ryan's heart was pounding in his chest, as Shane captured his lips once again. He grabbed the back of Shane's neck deepening it. He pulled away taking Shane's bottom lip with him a bit. This was it, he had questions but he wasn't going to ruin the mood, instead, he would incorporate them as seductively as possible. 

"Do you like it rough," Ryan asked, brushing his cheek against Shane's and biting his ear. 

"Yes, gods yes...but you need to know I am very strong," Shane whispered eyes rolling back. 

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Ryan teased as he winked and swiftly got out of the car. 

Shane laughed and followed, jogging to catch up to Ryan. Grabbing him around the waist from behind, he kissed up the back of Ryan's neck, reaching around to suck on his pulse as they slowly stumbled down the street. 

Ryan giggled at the sensation, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back give Shane more access. He breathed in the night air deeply, the look of utter contentment on his face. 

"I love you," Ryan vowed, opening his eyes again. 

"I know," Shane teased back. 

"Oh going Han Solo on me are you," Ryan laughed and turned around to playfully punch him in the arm. 

Shane caught Ryan's fist, with a speed he didn't know Shane possessed. The look of shock through on Ryan's face was replaced with a lustful grin. 

"Well you are a scruffy look nerf-herder," Ryan continued to tease. 

Shane just continue looked at Ryan with the most admiration he could give. He loved this man. 

Suddenly, Shane's mind wandered to the conversation he had his mother. He couldn't nagging idea that his mother and father might be in trouble. He should text them quickly and see how things are going before he really got into it with Ryan. 

"Shit, I forgot my phone," Shane said patting down his pocket, "let me go back and get it."

Shane pecked Ryan on the lips quick and Ryan watched as Shane's longed legs carried him quickly back up the street to his car. Ryan was secretly glad for the moment to himself. He was ready for this. 

Walking back towards the apartment Ryan dug out the key that Shane gave him from his pocket. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the silver metal. To him, it was more than just a convenient way to get some work done, it was Shane letting him into his world on a more personal level. 

He was just about to make a mental note to go and get a copy of his key made when he heard a shuffling sound and movement coming from Shane's apartment. This was a nice area, but LA was still a transient city and he was no stranger to getting robbed. 

"SHANE CALL THE COPS," Ryan yelled as he turned the key in the lock ready to confront the burglars. 

When Ryan burst through the door, he was expecting teenagers or maybe some rough-looking vagrants, he was not expecting to see two tall men dressed in suits. They were standing next to the mirror in the hallway, looking around at Shane's apartment.

Ryan froze, their eyes were black. He was used to Shane's natural eye color, but seeing them on strangers, potentially dangerous strangers, made his heart stop. Still, whatever their eye color was, they were still trespassing. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here," Ryan demanded, striding forward with more confidence than he felt.

They looked up at him, both of them tilting their head curiously in unison, almost as if they were shadows of each other. They did look alike, their pale skin tight over their sharp faces, their lips a shade too red to be considered normal. Ryan sucked in his breath as he remembered one of the first supernatural episodes he and Shane had done...the real Men in Black. 

"Are you the mate of Sovereign Prince Shane of the House Madej?" the one closest to him asked. 

"What no," Ryan blurted out confused. 

"Then you are no use to us," the Man in Black stated as he raised his hand. 

Ryan let out a scream as he felt his body propel forward towards the man. His feet dragged behind him as he was pulled down the hallway as if there was an invisible hand on his jacket. On instinct, Ryan threw his fist back and slammed it into the man's nose right before they could collide. 

Instantly the pull stopped as he heard the inhuman man scream in pain and Ryan's hand exploded in agony. It was like hitting concrete. Ryan's breathe was knocked out of him as his chest hit the floor hard. He didn't even have time to take another as he felt the same force grab not his jacket but his neck. He felt the invisible fingers dig into his throat, cutting off any air or any scream for help. It lifted him up off the ground, first to his feet then, then even more terrifying, up into the air. 

The other Man in Black walked calmly over to Ryan, his open hand in the air. 

"I think I will do in the ways of the Old Gods," he decided with a chilling smile as he slid his own hand around Ryan's neck. 

Ryan wanted to shudder as he felt the cold fingers replace the pull, but he couldn't. Its iron grip closed around his windpipe. Ryan's panicked mind couldn't think to do anything other than to kick the air beneath him and hit the strong arms holding him but it was to no avail. He was not dealing with humans. 

Tears spilled from his eyes as his vision became blurry. Between the weight of his body hanging by his neck, compressing his chest, and the unforgiving fingers, his lips were turning blue. 

This was it for him...but no...they could still hurt Shane. He stubbornly stayed conscious and gave another kick at the assailant. It was no use, he was being held high above the Man in Black's head... Ryan's eyes were slowly sliding closed.

But then he heard familiar footsteps rushing towards the apartment. 

It wasn't the unheard yell for the police that alerted Shane to the danger but rather it was the tingle of Ryan's name and the sense of familiarity in the air. Familiarity only reserved for his own kind. 

"Ryan," He whispered in fear. 

Shane ran from the car and down the sidewalk. He made his way across the courtyard and through the open door, he could already see the scene. 

"LET HIM GO NOW," Shane screamed as he entered his home. 

Fury, red hot fury engulfed his senses as he saw the two imperial guards, one clutching his nose, blood dripping down onto his pristine black suit. The other...the other, which he swore to kill slowly, was holding Ryan high in the air by his neck. Ryan's legs kicked under him weakly, his heartbeat was dangerously slow, lungs paralyzed. 

"Prince Shane, this... vermin was in your quarters," the one holding Ryan argued while shaking him with emphasis.

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN... LET.HIM.GO.NOW," the furious prince commanded through gritted teeth. 

The imperial guard didn't hesitate to follow out the order and threw Ryan forward. Shane's black eyes went wide as he watched Ryan fly like a rag doll towards the coffee table in the middle of the living room. 

"RYAN!"

Quickly Shane reached his hand out and stopped Ryan's descent just a mere inches from the table. Snapping his hand towards him, Ryan jetted across the room. Shane caught him as he flew into Shane's chest, and only when they connected did Ryan take his first breath. 

Ryan sucked in a loud, painful breath. 

A breath that hurt Shane's lungs just hearing. It was the kind of breath that the body didn't think it was going to receive again, and took in the oxygen greedily. 

His arms were wrapped around Ryan back, holding him off the floor as he hung limp. Shane could feel Ryan's labored breath as his head rested on his shoulder. He was awake but dazed as Shane could hear his heartbeat start to pick up again. He wanted to attend to him, to lay him on the couch, heal him, take away his pain...but first he needed to deal with them. 

"How dare you," Shane gritted out, holding his soulmate tighter. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND HURT MY MATE." 

"Prince Shane," they both responded by placing their right hand over their hearts and bowing their heads. 

"My apologies my prince. We did not know he was your mate," the guard who choked Ryan replied with his head still bowed. 

Shane wanted nothing more than to rip both of them to shreds with his bare hands. Choke them till their lungs collapse and throw them across the room as they did to Ryan. But they were not his men, his guards. They belonged to somebody much worse. 

"By order of her Majesty Empress Maderina of the House Madej, you are ordered to return to the summer palace and present your chosen soul mate," the one with a bloody nose said.

"How...how does she know," Shane asked utterly confused. 

The guards stayed silent, ignoring Shane's question. The only people from his realm that knew of Shane and Ryan's connection were his immediate family. His mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law knew not to divulge this information until Shane could give his grandmother a formal announcement, otherwise as evidence of tonight has shown, it could be disastrous.

His grandmother and the high council were not going to be thrilled with the idea of Shane taking a human as a mate. Shane was secretly working on a plan with his parents on how to cleverly spin in their favor. A plan that they might as well throw out the window now. 

"Shha...Shane," Ryan gasped painfully, bringing his arms around Shane's neck. 

He could hear every word between them, but he couldn't quite comprehend it. His throat felt like liquid fire was running through it, his head still felt light. But the worst was his hand, he vaguely remembered hearing a loud snap when he punched the guy. He never broke a bone before, but there was no mistaking this pain. 

"Shhh it's ok, I got you," Shane replied rubbing his back between his shoulder blades.

Ryan could hear just the tiniest bit of fear in Shane's voice. 

"Tell my grandmother that I will present Ryan when we are both ready. In the meantime you or any of the Imperial Guards, council members, or whomever the fuck you even think of sending. Are not welcome here," Shane commanded to the guards. 

Turning his head towards Ryan, he saw his eyes still wet with tears, but he was coherent. Ryan gave a small nod and removed his arms from around him. Shane slowly lowered him to his feet, but didn't let go. Instead, he guided Ryan to stand behind him, and Ryan immediately grabbed Shane's waist from behind still feeling unsteady. 

Shane turned back to the guards. 

"And if they do come...not even old gods can help them," Shane hissed out. 

Ryan swore the shadows in the room grew as Shane threatened his kinsmen. It even made him shudder. 

Still, he watched with amazement as the 'Imperial Guards' as Shane had called them, nodded their heads, and turn towards the mirror. The one he had punched then raised his bloody hand and touched it to the glass. Ryan expected it to start to shimmer or move but there was no change, and the guards simply stepped through it as though going walking through air. 

"Are you ok," Shane asked, spinning around and grabbing Ryan by the shoulders the moment they were gone. 

Ryan could only give a small nod as he was lead to one of the armchairs. Shane sat him down and immediately his hands went to Ryan's neck. He knew they were Shane's hands, the hands that would never hurt him. Yet he still flinched as he felt the warmth on his skin. 

"It's ok, it ok. It's just me," Shane soothed as he saw Ryan's reaction and pulled his hands away. 

Guilt. Hard, encompassing, terrible guilt settled in his chest as he saw the hand-shaped bruises embedded in Ryan's neck. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect Ryan, his soulmate. How could he protect him in Gaia, when he could barely protect him in his home? 

"Shane what the hell just happened," Ryan asked with a voice so painfully raspy, Shane could barely recognize it. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything," Shane apologized, tears now spilling down. 

He reached towards Ryan again, only to receive another flinch and sink further into the seat. Shane could see the fear and pain in Ryan's red eyes and hear the wheeze as he shallowly breathed in and out. 

"Shhh it ok. I can make this better. Remember how I can manipulate matter? I can heal you, make your throat better... but I have to place my hands on your neck to do it," Shane explained his voice so soft, hands in the air as if taking an oath. 

"Can I touch you," Shane asked, giving Ryan the option and letting him know he is in control of the situation. 

Ryan gave a shaky nod. He knew Shane wouldn't hurt him but adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and he was beginning to get jumpy. 

"Ok, I'm just going to reach out here," Shane whispered as he gently placed his fingers on Ryan's neck. 

Shane closed his eyes and focused his energy on Ryan's swollen throat, willing the skin and the tissue to reorganize back its original healthy state. He felt traces of his species presence on Ryan's injuries and he felt the primal part of their bond surge. No one but him should have even touched Ryan. 

"It's my hand too," Ryan whispered. He could feel his neck start to feel better as a warm tingling sensation spread through it. It soothed him, but his knuckles still felt like they were broken. 

"Ok, I can fix that," Shane assured, "let me see."

Ryan hissed in pain as he lifted his hand up and Shane took in a harsh breath. He could see the bones under the abused and torn skin completely disorganized and out of place. He was honestly impressed that Ryan was still conscious with the severity of the injury. Shane then remembered the bloody nose that the imperial guard had. 

"You punched him didn't you," Shane asked in disbelief. 

"Well yeah, he broke in," Ryan retorted his voice a bit stronger now. 

"Damn Ryan," Shane smiled proudly. For a human to cause that much damage to his kind was seriously impressive. "You're a badass." 

"Yeah well this badass is in a lot of pain" Ryan responded through gritted teeth. 

"Ok, ok...I'm just going to...this is gonna hurt," Shane breathed as he reached out again. 

His fingers barely touched Ryan's broken hand as he gave out a pain yelled, it broke his heart, but Shane didn't let go. He tightened his hold with both hands and sent both healing and calming energy through. Shane could hear the bones snap back into place and Ryan's accompanying yell. 

Tears slipped down his eyes as he heard Ryan sob. But he had to continue until it was completely healed. He needed to fix this. 

He felt Shane send the same calming energy from last week through his skin, but the pain was drowning it out. Ryan could feel his metacarpals and phalanges move under his skin, scraping along his muscles and he wanted to puke. The pain was agonizing, the process was slow and he couldn't hold back the sob. Then finally, after the two minutes that felt like hours, his hand was back to normal. 

Ryan let a heavy breath and sank back into the armchair, Shane sat on his heels in front of him. The look of concern dominating his black eyes. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else," he asked. 

"No," Ryan confirmed, flexing his fingers. This was only the second time he saw Shane's powers and he was unsure how he felt about it. 

"I'm going to get you some water," Shane said as he got up. 

He moved to closed the front door, which was still open. He vaguely wondered if his neighbors heard anything, but he would deal with that later. Walking to the kitchen he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the living room. Handing it Ryan, he watched as he drowned the bottle in only a few gulps. 

The water felt good as it soothed his throat. The pain was gone, but he feared the memory of the pain would linger well beyond tonight. Still, he pushed his trauma aside and instead let his anger flood through him. 

"You're a fucking prince," Ryan yelled.


	5. Do I Owe Each Kiss To Lip And Cheek As Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of reveals and a little bit of sexy time...ah yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I am so sorry it has taken so long!
> 
> If you stick with me I have a whole epic planned I just got to get it out of my head and onto paper! 
> 
> Thank you again please comment on how you think the story should go!

"You're a fucking prince," Ryan yelled. 

He watched as Shane's black eyes gave an apologetic and guilty look. He wasn't going to try to deny it and that scared Ryan even more. 

"Yes...I am a prince and I promise to tell you everything but first I have..."

"Oh, I've heard that before," Ryan cut him off angrily. 

For the second time in a week, Shane was confessing his heritage because Ryan saw something he shouldn't. And it was really starting to piss him off. 

"You...you keep...keeping things from me," Ryan struggled as he raked his hands through his hair. 

He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the mirror in the hallway. It looked exactly as it always has, the reflection crisp, the golden frame dulling, and blackening with age. Ryan saw Shane stiffen each time he passed it, almost as if he was scared hands would emerge and pull him through. With that thought and after what he witnessed tonight, he moved away and farther into the living room. 

"Well besides the childhood embarrassing stories, this is the last thing I'm keeping from you. I swear," Shane admitted standing up, placing his right hand over his heart. 

It was a gesture he saw Shane do countless times, and tonight as well from the Imperial Guards. It was a human gesture, but Ryan felt like it meant something more to Shane and his people.

"Those better be some good stories then," Ryan said taking a deep breath to calm down. He didn't want a repeat of last week so he decided to at least try and keep his cool long enough for Shane to explain.

"Oh trust me they're filled with vomiting on a three-thousand-year-old tapestry...But right now I need to do something," Shane responded with urgency in his voice. 

Shane walked towards Ryan and gently grabbed a bunch of his shirt and moved them down the hall towards his bedroom. After what just happened he was not letting Ryan out of his sight even for a second. They entered Shane's bedroom and Ryan abruptly stopped as he saw Shane's bed. 

"Seriously, rose petals and candles," Ryan asked. 

Laid out on Shane's king-sized bed were rose petals on top of his charcoal gray sheets. Hundreds of white candles lined his bedside table and dresser. It was like something out of one of the gothic romance books his mother reads and Ryan couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably. 

"What the hell dude," Ryan wheezed out doubled over. 

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Shane said embarrassed, his cheeks turning red. But he was secretly glad that this made Ryan laugh so soon after the attack. 

"Like did you rob a Bath and Body Works," Ryan continued, moisture in his eyes. 

"Yeah well, they're also chocolates on the nightstand," Shane admitted while moving towards his closet. 

When his parents gifted him the portal home, they warned that his grandmother knew about it and might utilize it. They tried to keep on good terms with her and the council in order to give Shane some much-needed space but they gave him a backup plan just in case. 

Sliding open the closet door, Shane pushed aside his clothes, and hiding behind them was a massive, crudely shaped door the exact height and width of the mirror. Taking two shirts, he gripped the door through the fabric and dragged it out. 

"What the hell is that," Ryan asked standing aside as Shane pulled it through the bedroom. 

"It's a door made of pure iron. I'm going to use it to block the mirror tonight," Shane explained as he held his body away from the door. 

"Why iron?"

"SHIT" 

The shirt covering Shane's right hand slipped and his thumb brushed the gray metal. Instantly Shane yanked his hand away and hissed in pain, bringing his thumb to his lips.

"That's why," Shane replied holding out his hand. 

"Oh my God...are you ok," Ryan nearly shouted as he looked at the red, burnt and blistered skin that was once Shane's thumb. Small wisps of black steam rose up from the wound and the room started to smell like burnt flesh. He had to bite his tongue to keep from gagging. 

"Yeah, it'll heal," Shane waved dismissively as reached for the dropped T-shirt but Ryan beat him to it and held it out for him. 

"Well here let me do it then," Ryan said moving to grab the door instead. 

Ryan hesitantly touched the iron first with just the tip of his pinky, as he suspected it didn't hurt him. He took hold of the door right above where Shane's hands were and proceed to drag it out of the room. The metal groaning as it scrapped across the hardwood floor

"Careful it's really heavy," Shane said stepping aside. The burn was really hurting but that just meant it was going to work against his kind as well. 

"I take it, you guys are allergic to iron," Ryan grunted out under the weight. 

"Think of it as our Kryptonite, it's really the only thing that could kill us," Shane admitted, watching as the burn was beginning to lighten back to his skin color. 

"The only thing? You mean besides dying of old age of course?" 

"No.... uh, we.... we uh don't really do that." 

"What? You guys don't die of old age?" Ryan stopped, he knew Shane's people were advanced but not fucking immortal, "What are you an elf?"

"Put the door against the mirror first," Shane demanded, he was getting anxious that they get the barrier up before they get into it again. 

Ryan nodded and angled the door against the mirror since it was just a little off the floor the door didn't cover the top portion of the mirror. As the iron touched the frame, a sizzling sound emitted from the air. Ryan watched in amazement as the iron started moving up the frame and the edges starting to fuse to it. 

"Ok, we should be safe now," Shane said as confidently as he could. 

"What about the other portals? You said there were others you could go too," Ryan asked, remembering the shock of when Shane explained there was just one other in North America, and under the Pentagon no less. 

"No they wouldn't travel that far, especially after you hit one them so hard," Shane shook his head, giving him a small, proud smile. 

They were both quiet as they watched the magic finish, both feeling the energy in the air. It was felt potent, but not unkind. Like a promise to keep them safe, but still giving a nagging feeling of being trapped. That was Shane's way home after all.

"You're a fucking prince," Ryan repeated angrily, breaking the silence. 

"Ugh...yeah," Shane breathed, scratching the back of his head. 

"I should have guessed... I mean you always had a Disney vibe to you," Ryan responded. 

"Ry, I am so sorry about all this. I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Your hair does have that perfect coif," Ryan continued ignoring Shane. 

"I didn't think that you would be in any danger."

"Animals were always attracted to you."

"I'm just really sorry you had to find out this way." 

"Your narration voice does sound like Flynn Rider." 

Shane gave out a long sigh, rolled his neck to look at Ryan.  
"You done?"

"Sometimes you smell like you were prancing around in a pine forest." 

"Old Spice baby...now can I please explain," Shane asked humbly. 

Ryan gave a small nod and they walked over to the couch. He couldn't help but clench his teeth and dig his nails into his palm as he sat down. For the second time in a week, Ryan had major news dumped on him after experiencing a trauma. But still, he would listen and refrain from punching him in the face...for now. 

Shane could feel the anger and annoyance radiating off of his soul mate and he couldn't blame him one bit. He could have avoided all of this if he was just more upfront and honest with Ryan about everything. No time like the present through. 

"So...my world is mostly ruled by monarchies. My kingdom back home has been ruled by my family for about... 3000ish years or so."

"YOUR 3000 YEARS OLD," Ryan yelled, heart almost stopping. 

"What no, my family's line is 3000 years old, why would you think I'm 3000 years old," Shane asked exasperated. 

"Well, you said you don't die from old age cause apparently you're a freaking elf." 

"I'm not an elf, I'm 32...and yes we don't die of old age," Shane clarified, "But I'm probably not going to get much older than this through."

"Wait...what...you know what. Just explain the whole prince thing first and then we can get into the immortal elf shit," Ryan said, rubbing his head. This was giving him a headache. 

"Ok...so my family came to power 3000 years ago. I love my family... but some of my ancestors were tyrants. They were terrible, they killed their own people, went to war with other nations for stupid reasons. More then once my family was almost overthrown. You see back then it was an absolute monarchy like Europe once was... But my great-grandfather made the High Council about 200 years ago. Think of it like a parliament."

"Ok," Ryan said digesting the information which wasn't quite sinking in. 

"Right now, my grandmother is the queen. But she's supposed to be stepping down in a few years and give the crown to my dad. Then once he's done, my brother will be king," Shane continued. 

"Your grandmother is a queen?" Ryan confirmed staring blankly at the fireplace. 

"Yes." 

"And WHY does she want to kill me?"

"She...she doesn't want to kill you. Jesus Ryan, I'm so sorry about that. She wants me to come back and introduce you to the court. You see, when we get married, you will technically be Prince Consort and we would need permission from her and the High Council to do that." 

"Www....when we get married," Ryan breathed out. He heard those words, he heard them, he just wasn't actually sure he heard them. Was he dead? 

Shane's face immediately went red, sure they were soul mates, sure they were boyfriends. But marriage was something so far off in the distance it wasn't even visible on the horizon. They just got back from their third date and they haven't even had sex yet. Ugh, this was a disaster. 

"Well...uhhh...uhhh I mean that is if you want..."

"That better not be your idea of a proposal," Ryan interrupted, "I was kinda hoping there would be more romance and less getting attacked by Men in Black." 

Ryan met Shane's eyes and gave him the warmest smile he could give. Much like last week, he was confused and hurt. But he could not deny that he loved Shane, nor could he deny the love he felt in return. Ryan also couldn't deny the guilt and worry he felt from Shane, and it made him soften his hard resolve. 

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to get married right now, but maybe one day... Anyway, it sounds like your grandmother thinks that going to be soon though."

Shane's had tears brimming around his black eyes. He felt at that moment that he truly didn't deserve to have a man that loved him so. Ryan has been ambushed by earth-shattering information, twice, and physically attacked by his own people, and yet he was still here. Here and ready to have a future with Shane.

"The guards will send back that warning and I'll call my parents tomorrow. They're not going to come again and we won't go until we are ready," Shane vowed. He needed to get control of this situation before it became any more out of hand. 

"Yeah I don't think I'm ready to go to an immortal elf court," Ryan replied only half-joking. 

"We're not elves, I don't live in Middle Earth," Shane gave a small laugh. 

Ryan gave him a skeptical look but nodded for him to continue. 

"So... we stop aging in our thirties, and besides iron, there's not a whole lot that can kill us, even time. All four of my grandparents are alive, so are all eight of my great grandparents and all sixteen of my great-great-grandparents, and even some of their parents are alive, although I haven't seen them since I was a kid."

"Holy shit," Ryan cursed. His grandparents died before he was even born, he couldn't imagine actually have living ancestors. 

"Yeah...It's a much different world." 

"And you're not going to get any older?" Ryan asked quietly. A cold dread prickling underneath his skin and in pooling in his stomach. 

"I mean I think I'm done aging for now. I haven't really gotten older in a few years," Shane confessed with an easy voice as if he simply discussing his favorite take out. 

Ryan let out a harsh breath as the realization dawned on him. Shane would stay like this forever, his handsome face would not wrinkle, his hair would not gray, his eyesight would not dim and his agility would not waver. That thought both relieved and disturbed him. 

Out of everything that Ryan went through in the last week, that was hardest hitting one. On one hand, Shane would stay young and healthy forever. He would be free of diseases and Ryan would never have to worry about him getting into an accident, frankly, it was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. But then where would that leave Ryan?

"Would you still love me when I'm old and gray through," Ryan asked looking up at Shane, his eye shining. "It's easy to love someone when they're young..."

"Ryan...Ry no," Shane's breathed out, realizing what was going through his mind.

This was going to be another bombshell on Ryan. 

"Ryan, first of all, I will love you when your 165 and look like the crypt keeper...but getting back to the subject of marriage," Shane took another deep breath, for a human to hear this news might be a bit overwhelming. 

"If we get married, and we seal our bond. I can make so that you won't get older either. You'll still be human but you can be...a bit more like me if you wanted," Shane struggled again to explain. It was something that would have to be approved by the council and they would need an official ceremony, but it was a common practice among mixed realm couples. 

"What?"

"I mean I can stop your aging, you'll stay the age you are." 

"What?"

"If we get married you won't get old."

Shane watched at Ryan looked at him with the most skeptical look he's ever seen his believer have. 

"So let me get this straight...if we get married," Ryan paused. 

"Yes..." 

"And we seal our bond thingy..." 

"Yeah...

"I'll live forever?" Ryan finished his voice monotone. 

"As long as iron doesn't get into your bloodstream...yeah you'll be immortal," Shane confirmed observing Ryan carefully. 

He never saw Ryan like this before, total disbelief was not his thing. Ryan is always so willing to believe in the impossible without reserve or hesitation. Then again believing and have the potential to experience the supernatural were two different things. Shane just hoped this wasn't the nail in the coffin. 

"If we get married I will be immortal," Ryan repeated. 

"If you want...yeah," Shane reassured again. 

Ryan continued his stunned look at Shane, he just couldn't quite comprehend what has just been explained. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He opened his mouth, but again he closed. Realizing that words or thoughts were an impossibility at the moment, Ryan got up from the couch and started pacing slowly. 

"You ok there, little buddy," Shane asked. 

He nodded but didn't verbally respond. Ryan was not completely mentally paralyzed. Hope, wonder, panic, and dread mixed equally in a shock-cocktail that was now his brain. Ha a shocktail, he should brand that. 

To be safe against old age and disease was a hope that all humans processed. To see the wonders of future generations and the further evolution of mankind was something many sought. 

Ryan began to reexamine the dreams that he let go. Directing a movie, traveling the world, going on an Indiana Jones-esque adventure, solving social issues, all things he had either let go or put on the back burner due to time. He always complained that he never had enough to do anything, now he had the chance to have all the time. Ryan could take his time... his to learn things, to discover things, to create things, and most importantly his time to love. 

All that time would be with Shane, the man that despite putting his sanity through a blender, was the person he loved more anything. And he would have eternity with him. 

Eternity. 

Panic began bubbling in his chest, threatening to take over his senses. The panic of knowing his life would continue passed its expiration date was numbing. The dread of knowing he would live on even after the youngest of his family gone was devastating.

Ryan began to picture his parents getting older, a sentiment he was struggling to come to terms with anyway. He saw their hair turn white, the wrinkles on their face deepen, and even though they would be content with their passing, Ryan wouldn't. 

He pictures the same with his brother, with his aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. Some of them, even younger than him, would surpass him someday, and he would have to watch as the coffins, the many coffins over time, were lowered into the ground. 

And Ryan would stay the same, he would be like the face of a clock. The hands moving constantly around him, but he, the numbers, would stay in place and stay the same. 

"Ryan, we don't need to decide anything now," Shane's voice said from right behind him, 

Ryan jumped, he didn't hear him get up from the couch and approach him. 

"Despite what my grandmother thinks...we have plenty of time to decide things. The ball is still in your court. You...we can take our time in deciding if we both want this."

Shane hoped beyond anything that Ryan would accept this. Humans were fragile enough as it was and Ryan was a walking disaster most of the time. He constantly held his breath when they were out on location, always wondering if Ryan would fall and that would be the end. Having Ryan be human-world proof was something he was immensely looking forward too. But he would never force Ryan into something he didn't want. 

Shane couldn't even think about what would happen if Ryan denied this and instead gave into the human condition of death...Shane wouldn't be far behind. 

Ryan looked up at the handsome face that was his soul mate. He could feel the honesty of the statement course through, what he assumed, was their bond. 

He took a deep breath, then another, on the third one, he grabbed Shane's hand. Squeezing it tightly, Ryan used it as an anchor to ground his thoughts and cool his nerves. 

Shane was right, he didn't need to decide anything yet. Ryan recalled a therapy session he had when he was younger. He was going through a quarter-life crisis and his therapist had given him the advice that not everything had to be figured out now. Decisions worth making can take a while to mature and that was ok. 

Uncertainty can be a hard thing to live with, but then again, so is making the wrong decision. 

Here and now dealing with the thought of marriage and subsequent immortality with Shane, Ryan decided to take that advice. Closing his eyes, he imagined putting the thought and issue in a box and then placing that box on his top-shelf. It will keep for now. 

"Ok," Ryan confirmed giving a reassuring squeeze. He could see the concern in Shane's eyes that has yet to fade from the attack. The energy in the air was growing tired, but he still had more questions. He nodded towards the couch where they sat down again. 

"If you're an immortal, elf prince, why are you here," Ryan asked quietly, giving him a small smile, "I mean you probably have a pretty cozy life there."

Shane returned the smile but took a deep breath, leaned forward, holding his face in his hands. His life in his homeworld was comfortable but turbulent. Secure yet chaotic. High stakes yet risk-less. 

"I love my family, but court life is so fucking hard. I hate it. My parents tried to give my brother and me a normal life, but I just can't...deal with it sometimes. As a prince, you have no privacy and the obligations are suffocating. And I'm done with it. So fucking done." 

Ryan could hear Shane's voice crack. If Shane's royal life was anything like how royals are treated here, it was no wonder he craved relative anonymity in this realm. 

Shane closed his eyes and remembered getting pushed in front of screaming crowds, hand-in-hand with his family on many occasions. Some were nice, where the people, his people would cheer and Shane could feel the unity. Other times, the occasions were chaos, civil unrest making the crowds of people yell and Shane could feel the fear. 

Shane relived the time, his grandmother, made him swear his fealty. He could remember the agonizing pain of the iron knife as it dragged across his palm. The physical pain was nothing compared to the beratement his grandmother gave him for flinching. Remarking that she was thankful Shane had an older brother, as he would never be suited to lead anything. 

Shane watched his younger self, flip through the tabloids. Seeing his face photoshopped to look more handsome, and false rumors of his dating life spread through the titles. Blatant and unfair invasion of his privacy, being one of the main factors of his self-imposed exile. 

"Here in California, I'm just me... and I'm never more myself, then when I'm with you. That's not my world anymore...you are," Shane vowed, looking up at Ryan with tears rolling down his face. 

"Oh Shane," Ryan breathed. 

Immediately, Ryan enveloped Shane in a tight embrace. Shane, in turn, clung to him, this time it was his pent up emotions flowing freely. Years and years of pent up anger over his position and the relief of finding Ryan and his love, flowing out. Tucking his head Ryan's neck and leaning against his solid shoulder, he found the comfort he always sought. 

Eventually, he would tell Ryan about the horrors of his world. The darkness that lurks not in the shadows but rather in broad daylight. The darkness that lies in the head of government. The darkness that lies to its people with a smile on its face. The darkness that was in his family. 

But for now, he simply wanted to be Shane. A boyfriend in need of comfort. 

"Shhh it's ok...it's ok...I got you," Ryan whispered, rubbing his hand over Shane's back. Giving his temple a tiny kiss. 

For all that Ryan joked that Shane doesn't feel emotion, he knew that he was capable of great feeling. Ryan knew Shane loved him with all that he was. He also knew that Shane was hurt, deeply hurt and Ryan gripped him tighter. 

Although Ryan knew he couldn't fix his pain or face his family for him, he would be there for Shane, so he wouldn't have to do it alone. 

Shane's breathing evened out, his eyes and throat now dry. He honestly, felt better then he had in years. It was almost as if he was holding out a glass of water. At first, it felt fine, he could hold the weight, but the longer he held it, the heavier it became. 

Until Ryan came along and dumped out some of the water and steadied his hand. 

"You better," Ryan asked as Shane brought his head up. 

"Yeah...I'm sorry I should be one comforting you," Shane apologized, wiping his eyes. 

"Don't be, I'm fine. And even if your not human, you still need hugs," Ryan reassured, running his hand through Shane's hair. 

"How's your hand," Shane asked, his voice stronger now. 

Ryan drew his hand back and flexed it. Stretching out his fingers and seeing the untarnished skin, one would never know that it was broken less than a half-hour ago. 

"Good, it's a little stiff." 

"Mmm let me see," Shane said as he caressed Ryan's hand with both his. 

Ryan suppressed a moan, as Shane's large hand gently massaged his knuckles. His thumbs expertly rubbing his palm, tracing the lines that held his future. He released the moan, as Shane brought his hand to his lips, kissing and lightly nibbling up to his fingertips. 

The forgotten excitement they both held at the beginning of the night, slamming back to them in full force. With urgency, with the fear this might be ripped away again, they both grabbed each other, kissing like the violent interruption never happened. 

Shane caressed the back of Ryan's head, holding it steady while pushing his lower back as close to him as he could. Ryan in turn, held his arms around Shane's shoulders, letting him know he was not alone. 

The kisses grew harder, grew more intense. The heat between them rose as if the sun was in the room with them, beaming down and egging them on. Hands drifted from clutching hair and went to clothes, tugging, and pulling them overhead. Soon they were both shirtless and breathless. 

Shane leaned his forehead against Ryan's as he dragged in air. Sweet, deep brown eyes looked back at him. 

"I love you," he breathed. 

Ryan responded by kissing him back, the vow of love spoken for by the physical act. He wanted Shane now, he wanted to show him the love that they have danced around for years. Pulling apart, he grabbed Shane's hand again and pulled him up from the couch. 

Shane immediately resumed his tender caress and kisses as he towered over Ryan. Moving him away from the living room, the scene of the attack and into his bedroom, where he could make up for what happened. Resume the promise of care and protection. 

Their lips didn't part as the moved, Ryan, growing bolder with each second. As they cross the threshold of the bedroom, Ryan grabbed two of Shane's belt loops with his fingers, and one swift move turned and threw Shane on to the bed. The shocked look that Shane gave Ryan was absolutely priceless. 

"Damn Ry, do use that move on the girls," Shane remarked utterly impressed.

"It's usually a crowd-pleaser," Ryan smirked, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He bit his lip as he saw Shane laying on the bed, even with the ridiculous amount of rose petals everywhere, he looked unbelievably hot.

Shane saw the ravenous look in Ryan's eyes but he wanted to properly set the mood. Feeling the air particles around him, he focused and heated up the wicks of the candles. A crack and then a soft light filled the room. Shane watched as the flames, danced around lighting, decorating Ryan in the most gorgeous way. 

Seeing Shane perform his magic only made Ryan more anxious to see him perform in other ways. Climbing on to the bed, he crawled over Shane, Ryan's hand on either side of his face. Ryan could see his reflection in Shane's black eyes. They burned into his soul. 

Ryan captured Shane's mouth once again but didn't stay there long, he explored his neck, moving to bite his ears. Shane's heavy breathing pushing him to continue. His hands roamed down Shane's thin but hard body. Ryan dragged his lips down Shane's sternum, feeling the goosebumps he brought out from Shane. He purposefully dragged his beard stumble across the soft flesh of Shane's stomach, making him give just the tiniest of giggles. 

Ryan looked up and saw Shane's small nod to continue. Keeping eye contact, Ryan undid the button on Shane's jeans. Automatically he kissed the skin beneath and dragged the zipper down. 

Shane could feel Ryan's need to be in control. He would expect nothing less than after the trauma he experienced. To have your control taken from you and your life threatened in the same act was unimaginable. Ryan's anxiety and excitement buzzed through both their bond and his movements. 

Shane vowed to do anything to make him feel comfortable, and right now that was letting Ryan take control. So he lightly wrapped his arms around Ryan, his arms lose, making him feel protected rather than trapped. His fingers ghosting over his toned back. 

Ryan gave playful nips and kisses to Shane's legs as he worked his jeans down. His heart pounding even faster for what he was about to do. He wanted to do since he met Shane and he wasn't backing out now. He hesitantly grabbed the waist banned of Shane's boxers ready to pull them down, when he felt Shane's hand on his cheek. 

"Ryan if you're not ready you don't...."

"I'm ready," Ryan interrupted him with a steady and sure voice. 

He may not be ready to go a freaking elf court with his immortal boyfriend but goddamnit he would give him a blowjob. He couldn't let all the 'research' he did in the last week go to waste. 

"I'm ready," Ryan repeated softly, "I am so fucking ready." 

Shane held his intense gaze on Ryan and moved his thumb to pull down Ryan's lower lip. The candlelight glowed in Ryan's eyes and Shane didn't think he ever saw anything more stunning. Holding Ryan chin hard, Shane surged forward and kissed his soulmate deeply. 

Ryan returned the kiss just as fiercely but wasn't ready to give up his control just yet. Biting Shane's lips harshly, he drew back and pushed Shane back onto the bed. Returning to where he left off, Ryan confidently grabbed the tops of Shane's boxers and slid them down his legs. 

Shane bit his lip in desire as the cold air met his erection, but the hungry look in Ryan's eyes made him give a breathy exhale. He dreamed of this moment for so long, but he knew for a fact that Ryan never gave a blowjob before. He didn't want to put Ryan on the spot for his lack of experience but didn't want Ryan to hurt to himself or...Shane for that matter. 

"Ryan before you....ahhh," Shane sentence was caught off by his involuntary gasp as Ryan's warm mouth engulfed him. 

Ryan knew what Shane was thinking and although yes, he had yet to give one, Ryan was by no way inexperienced. He knew what he liked, and Ryan liked to get down to business. So as soon as Shane started cautioning him, he threw it wind, opened his mouth, and swallowed it whole. 

Well, whole might have been a bit of an overstatement. Shane's ever-present erection this week helped Ryan accurately judge what he was getting into, and he wasn't disappointed. Ryan was deep throating Shane before he even got halfway down. 

Shane rolled his eyes back and clutched the bedsheets as he fought the urge to buck into the heat. More involuntary moans escaped him as he felt Ryan close his lips around him and move up and down. Peaking his eyes open and seeing the top of Ryan's black hair bob up and down was practically obscene and Shane had to fight to keep from finishing just from that. 

"Oh my gods, Ry..."

Once Ryan fought past his gag reflex, he found he enjoyed this. In fact, he was really enjoying this. His right hand dug into the dips in Shane's hips, most likely leaving bruises. His other hand gently palmed Shane's balls, eliciting a blissful curse that Shane probably didn't even know he was giving. Ryan started smirking as he felt Shane's hand finally find its way to clutch his hair. 

"Shit...Fuck...Ry..." Shane moaned out.

Shane was positive at the beginning of the night that Ryan never gave a blowjob, but now he was convinced he did it for a living. Yup, hunting ghosts and talking about serial killers had to be a side gig, cause there was no way in hell Ryan Bergara didn't do this on a daily basis. Ryan began sucking with the perfect amount of pressure all the while continuing the motion. Licking the tip at the top and rubbing his nose gently at the bottom, Ryan was truly mastering it. 

"Ugh Ry that's good...oh that's so good baby." 

Feeling Shane tense up, Ryan picked up his speed, rubbing his tongue over the long, purple vein faster. Shane's breathing quicken, the noises coming in short gasps and moans. What sounded like the beginning of his name and never getting to the end. He felt Shane tug on his hair, a warning for what was to come, to evacuate. But Ryan stubbornly stayed and did not abandon his post. 

Shane could feel himself begin to fall apart, he didn't have a lot of time. He tried to pull Ryan up, his voice unless. His muscles were tensing up and then he saw Ryan tilt up just the slightest their eyes locking. The determined and shameless look in Ryan's eyes was all Shane needed and he let go. 

Even though he wanted to taste Shane, Ryan wasn't fully prepared for it and he started choking as soon as it hit the back of his throat. Still, with tears in his eyes, he kept the warmth of his mouth over Shane until he was done. Giving out unnecessarily loud slurping noises, he took everything Shane gave him and pulled off with an obscene pop. Ryan looked up to see Shane struggling to bring in oxygen. His chest heaving and glistening with sweat. 

Although Shane was in his bedroom on Earth, his eyes saw the stars in his home realm. They danced behind his eyelids as he came down from the high that was Ryan. He licked lips and enjoyed the lights a bit longer and when the tempo of his heart finally slowed, he opened his eyes. 

Ryan was looking at him with a fond but smug smile. Shane couldn't blame him though, he would be smug too if the first blow job he gave was the best one Shane had ever had. Not that would admit it. 

"I take it it was good," Ryan asked. 

Shane sat up and stared at Ryan like it was the most serious question he had asked. His face was cold as he stared, but then a soft smile slowly grew. He surged forward and captured Ryan's lips in a passionate kiss. Tasting himself on Ryan only made him grow hard again, despite the satisfaction he had only moments. 

"Mmmm...it was decent," Shane teased as he pulled back. 

"What? Just decent," Ryan laughed giving him a playful punch on the arm. 

"It was amazing," Shane confirmed, grabbing Ryan's hand, kissing his knuckles gently. 

He continued to kiss up Ryan's hand and onto his arm. Ryan moaned and closed his eyes as Shane leaned forward, giving his shoulder a sweet kiss. The kisses soon trailed to Ryan's neck. His hands traveled over Ryan's back, they started out gentle but then became more secure, more processive. 

Ryan couldn't help the hiss of pleasure as Shane sucked on his pulse point, making it pound harder. His jeans which were tight since they started were becoming unbearable now. 

But despite his need for relief, anxiety started to bubble in his chest. It ripped through his lungs like a sharp wind. Suddenly, instead of the warm lips of his boyfriend, he felt the cold fingers of his attacker. 

"Shane...umm I....I think maybe we should.." Ryan struggled to breathe out. 

Shane immediately stopped after hearing the panic in Ryan's voice. He scooched back on the bed, bringing his hands up to appear non-threatening. Ryan's face was glowing red, his eyes were wide and fearful, a stark change from the seductive look that was in them only moments ago. 

"I'm sorry...I just need a minute," Ryan stuttered out. 

"Hey it's ok, that's ok...take as long as you need," Shane said gently, "you're ok. Everything is ok." 

He could feel Ryan's alarm and could accurately guess that it was about the attack. Shane wanted nothing more than to run through that portal and rip that Imperial guard to shreds. Ryan didn't deserve this. He deserved to be lavished with pleasure and attention, not be induced with panic by his soulmate's touch. 

"Do you want to talk about it? What do you need? Anything you need, just ask," Shane pleaded. 

"I'm...I'm ok," Ryan replied shakily. 

Ryan appreciated the space and offer to talk but he felt like there nothing to say, only emotions to feel. He could sense Shane's worry and it made him feel loved. Focusing on that love, he took a few deep breaths. 

Ryan reminded himself that they had put up the iron barrier and that nothing was getting through to hurt them again. Ryan reminded himself that Shane was here now. Ryan reminded himself that he had waited a very long time for this and he wasn't going to let some pruney, old man get in the way of their relationship tonight.

"I'm ok," Ryan repeated this time a bit stronger. He reached out and grabbed Shane's hand. He truly appreciated his understanding. 

"How about we get ready for bed," Shane stated, they've had a long night after all. 

"I mean...I want to keep going...I just don't want to go all the way...if that's ok with you," Ryan asked, feeling although he was in high school again. 

Shane moved and reached out slowly, he held Ryan's face in his hands. Leaning forward, he placed the gentlest of kisses on his forehead. 

"Of course it's ok. The ball is always going to be in your court," Shane whispered, feeling absolutely honored to have Ryan trust him so much. 

He continued to pepper Ryan's face with kisses, each one heavier and longer than last. He felt Ryan start to relax again, the heat slowly returned. Shane kissed his way to way to Ryan's ear. 

"Let me take care of you, my love," Shane whispered, "Let me make you feel so good." 

Ryan let out a breathy moan and could only nod in return. He felt himself grow harder as Shane turned him and laid him down on the bed. His breath was taken from him in the best way as Shane leaned over him and began kissing his neck. 

"You're so good, you are so fucking good to me," Shane praised as he explored Ryan's chest with his lips and his tongue. 

Shane continued the sensual adventure, leisurely moving his hands down Ryan's side, feeling his toned muscles. Ryan was a miracle, a deity, in every sense of the word, and Shane planned to worship him as such.

He heard Ryan give another moan as Shane attached his lips to his nipple. Tenderly biting it, then soothing it with his tongue, Shane could feel Ryan squirm beneath him and he made mental note to do this often as possible. He gave the same attention to the one, but not before claiming Ryan's lips once again, passion flowing between their open mouths. 

Ryan was aching, he never felt his dick this hard in his life. How could it not be, the hottest man the world was climbing over him, claiming him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He needed him now.

"Shane," Ryan pleaded in a whisper. 

"Shhh, I got you, love," Shane reassured, kissing Ryan's closed eyelids. 

Shane gave a long lick down Ryan's sternum, kissing inch by inch until he got to Ryan's unbuttoned pants. He looked up and saw Ryan's dazed eyes, but with a nod of his head, the small sign to continue, Shane pulled both his pants and his boxers down. 

Ryan's dick lay heavy against his stomach, and he clutched his sheets waiting for the warmth as Shane ducked his head down. But instead, he felt small kisses inside his thighs. Ryan shuddered as felt Shane's beard scrape against the sensitive skin and it turned him on even more. 

"You're going to be the death....ahhh," Ryan was cut off mid-sentence by Shane's warm mouth, much as he had done to him. 

Shane had given blow jobs before, but never to someone whose complete and utter pleasure felt like the most important thing in the world. He engulfed Ryan whole, his tongue expertly swirling around, running up the length, softly playing with the slit at the tip. 

"Ahhh...oh my god...Shane," Ryan whimpered, hands flying to Shane's hair and pulling hard. 

The pleasure was too much for him, he would burst at any moment in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He heard a salacious slurp as Shane pulled off. Whose lips immediately, went to the skin around his hips and thighs. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. Just you wait," Shane whispered while biting his inner thigh. 

Ryan didn't have time respond, before Shane's mouth was back on him. The lewd noises returning from both of their mouths. Shane in the form of wet pops and Ryan in the form of wanton moans. He continued to alternate between clutching the sheet, Shane's hair, the pillows, his own hair to keep from himself from fucking into Shane's mouth. 

Meanwhile, Shane wrapped his arms underneath Ryan's legs, his head completely between his thighs. His fingers wandered to Ryan's hole, he spread his cheeks and lightly teased it with his fingertips. He held Ryan in place as he felt him squirm with pleasure, and when he hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck, he heard the most beautiful noise. 

"Shane...oh god...I love you...I love you so much," Ryan panted out between heavy breaths. 

Ryan could feel his body become slick with sweat and he could feel his end coming. Once again, he clutched Shane's hair and pulled to give him a warning. Shane pulled up with a mischievous look on his face. 

"Baby I'm going to try something I'll think you'll like," Shane said, giving him a small wink. 

Shane engulfed Ryan once again, he closed his eyes and focused on Ryan. He could feel Ryan's end coming and willed his blood to slow down, stalling his finish while increasing the build of pleasure. He continued to concentrate on that while he gave Ryan his best move. 

Ryan was having trouble breathing, in fact he was having trouble staying alive. He was sure the crescendo that was soon to follow would be the death of him. With every suck, every lick, every massage of Shane's lips, came with waves and waves of pleasure. Except the waves never crashed, they kept stacking. They piled and piled and piled. They built the unbuildable ever higher and would soon....

"SHANE," Ryan yelled as the waves crashed over him and over him... and he knew no more. 

Shane ceased his interference and let Ryan finally cum. Shane heard his name in the most erotic way a name can be spoken as Ryan spurted and he drank everything he gave him. Shane continued to lap up everything as Ryan twitched as he finished. Pulling back and bring his knees under him, Shane saw the most magnificent sight. 

Ryan was a complete mess. His cheeks were red, his body sweaty, his chest heaved with effort to bring in air, his eyes were closed and relaxed. He looked like a virgin to be sacrificed to the heathen gods and Shane was the lucky diety who ravaged him. 

Shane kissed his way back up Ryan's body, licking and caressing the lax body underneath him. He brushed the sweaty bangs from Ryan's forehead and traced his face gently with his fingertips. Ryan was still out it as Shane kissed his lips, parting them with his thumb. 

He kissed Ryan, but it was more than a kiss. It was a promise that he would never be hurt again, a promise that he would always be satisfied, a promise to be always be loved. A promise sealed with a kiss. 

"Mmmm...Shane," Ryan whispered dryly, starting to come to. 

"Shhh I got you," Shane soothed, bringing his hand to Ryan's forehead, "I'll be right back, don't move." 

With one last kiss, Shane got off the bed and moved down the hallway. After checking that both the front door and the iron door were secure he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and wet cloth from the bathroom. 

He smiled as he saw Ryan was right where he left him. His breath evening out, giving in to the sleep his body and mind needed. Placing the glass on the bedside table, Shane laid down alongside his soulmate and gently wiped him down. Starting with his chest he moved down, with every wipe, a kiss soon followed. The cloth cleaning and cooling down Ryan's fevered body. 

Shane moved to bring the blankets down, shimming them out from under Ryan. He then gathered his soulmate to his chest, cuddling him close and wrapping them both in a tight blanket burrito. Both of them safe, both of them warm. 

Ryan gave a small, contented sigh and turned his head towards Shane. He licked his lips and slowly cracked opened his eyes, coming out of the pleasure haze that was now his consciousness. 

"Hey there. You with me," Shane asked, running his hand through Ryan's hair. 

"Ummm hmmm," Ryan mumbled. 

"Go back to sleep my love," Shane whispered, nuzzling his nose into Ryan's neck. 

"Shane."

"Yeah." 

"That was just decent." 

They both laughed themselves to sleep as the candles burned out.


End file.
